AkuRoku Kuoruxka
by The 1 and Only Surkura
Summary: Vexen's experiment went wrong and now Axel and Roxas have a daughter. AKUROKU. ZEMYX. LuxordXOC. Others are implied. On Hiatus.
1. Congratulation! It's a Girl!

My friend and I was thinking of our own fan based Orgy XIII for a convention. And I created Kouruxka. After a while, i started making her more AkuRoku based and i lead to this. HA HA. And might i say, i'm pretty proud of it. Hopeful, it will turn out nicely.

I OWN NOTHIN' If i did, Axel and Roxas would be together forever.

Enjoy ;

* * *

Oh, was he pissed. Oh was the Chilly Academic was royally pissed. Axel just had to must everything up… again. It took two weeks for him to create an ice sculpture of Marluxia flawlessly for their anniversary. Not a single crease was out of place. But what did the Furry of Dancing Flames do? What he usually do, Of course! He gotten the Key of Destiny angry enough to chance him around and attack everything in sight. Or what Axel was at, but the pyro had extremely good agility and speed that he's able to move from Roxas' attacks. And that happen to be his sculpture and the anniversary was in TWO DAYS! Oh, was he ever pissed. He'd decided to get back on Axel buy creating an abomination out of his own DNA. And since Roxas had a part of it, he would used his and well and combined the two. All he needs is Axel's brush, which he was sure Xion was using…

"Roxy?" Axel whined as he wrapped his arms around the fifteen-year-old's neck. Roxas sighed. Putting his book down that he'd borrowed from Zexion; he grabbed the space in between his eyes, showing that he was irritated. "Yes, Axel?" He growled. Was it worth starting this friendship with him? Was it really worth it?

Axel moved beside Roxas, smirking. "I just got Luxord to lend me his cards." He flashed the deck in a fan-like motion. "Wanna play strip poker?"

"…Axel, I'm fifteen."

"And I'm seventeen, so we're both basically underage to play it." Axel titled his head. "Besides, Roxy, there was no age limit to who could play the game last time that I check." He moved closer to him, face basically touching. "Fine." Roxas gave up. Yeah, it was worth it. How much he loves this guy, it was so worth it. I mean, they just settle their friendship a few weeks ago. Speaking of which, Roxas hope Vexen isn't still tick off about the sculpture.

.

..

…

…. BOOM! "AHH!"

"What the hell was that?" Axel stated. As he moved away, Roxas groaned in irritation, already missing his warmth. The scream caught the entire Organization's curiosity and they all knew where to go. Vexen's lab.

"Vexen, baby?" Marluxia was the first to walk in the now destroyed laboratory. Vexen got up from the rubble, laughing like krusty the clown. "I have done it!" He twitched every second or so. He pointed to Roxas and Axel. "For payback of destroying my sculpture, I have created the ultimate monster to torture you. Created out of both of your data and Hair samples, I have created-" his rumbling was cut off by a cry. Well, crying. It was small and… babyish? Xemnas walked over to the source of the explosion. "IV… I think you failed this experiment." He stated. "This is nothing like a monster or whatever you was trying to make."

"What?! That's impossible." Vexen retorted. "My plan was flawless! It was just revenge on VIII And XIII."

"I think you did just that. But..." Xemnas turned around with a baby in his arms. "Not the way you wanted it" The crying became louder. Axel walked over there and picked the baby up. "You… can't be serious?" Roxas stated. The infant had short spiky black hair and big red eyes. She stopped crying and looked up at Axel. "But… But… It was supposed to be a monster!" Vexen yelled, Marluxia putting a hand on his shoulders in a comforting way. "It was supposed to torture you!"

"Aww, this thing?" Axel held the girl up. "She's adorable." The baby smiled and bounced around in Axel's grip. Roxas walked over to them. "This is… our?"

"Well of course it is." Vexen stated. I made it with the DNA and data from you two, as stated earlier."

"… She's ours?" Roxas still couldn't believe his ears. Axel smiled and kept rocking the baby up and down, obviously enjoying the sound of her laughter. Larxene rolled her eyes. "Great. Another girl who doesn't need to be here."

"Shut up, Pikachu. Obviously, the only bitch who doesn't belong here is you." Axel hissed, taking her aback. The pyro turned to Roxas. "You wanna see her?"  
"Of course. She's mines." Roxas grabbed the girl. "Hey there." He smiled. The baby laughed and harshly pulled on his hair. "OW!" He instantly gave it back to Axel. "Nevermind."  
"Don't be so heartless."

"I'm not heartless. I just have a feeling that she's going to be doing that a lot now."

"But she's so pretty!" Demyx ran up to them. "Hey there-"

"WWWAAAHHH!!!"

"Demyx, you're too close to her face." Axel hugged the baby defensively. "There, there. Daddy Axel is here for you my little sugar plump." Everyone stared in disbelief. This wasn't the Axel everyone knew. You know, get-everyone-angry-and-like-to-burn-things-just-for-the-heck-of-it Axel. He was… Fatherly.

"…Wait a second. I am not going to be the mother!" Roxas hissed. Axel stuck his tongue out. "Too bad. Already called fat-OW!" The baby laughed as she pulled on of his spikes. Xemnas look at them. "She's.. a nobody, is she no, IV?"

"But of course." Vexen stated. "VI nor myself have gotten enough information to create a heart. She is a full blood Nobody."

"Very well. I shall name her-"

"If I can interject, Superior." Luxord stated. "I believe that Axel and Roxas should be the ones to name the child. She's their, am I right?"

"…Very well, then. VIII. XIII. Any ideas?" Axel and Roxas whispered amongst themselves for a while. Then a grinned came to their faces. "Alright. We got a name." Roxas stated. Xemnas raised his eyebrows. "And that is?"

"Kouruxka."

* * *

I like her name. Kodos and cookies to those who could figure out why. Anyway, i finally gave up and decided to make Axel the father with a hyperactice additude towards the situation. R&R so i can see if i should continue it.

Surkura's Out. ;


	2. UnOrganize Family

Yayz! I finally got it up! Anyway, Kouruxka is only a few weeks old, and i know she can't talk, but i thought it might be cute if i just bend the rulls a bit. Also, my little cousin asks just like this and it's so ADORABLE! I just dying for her to come back over to my house.

as stated, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KOURUXKA! Enjoy

* * *

Larxene growled deeply to herself. The savage Nymph hated it every time when there's a new member. For some reason, she feels a little bit threaten by them. When Roxas and Xion came, she wanted to kill them instantly. But there was just one problem. Axel. She deeply had a soft spot for the dancing Furry of Flames. If Axel didn't have a surge of protectiveness over them, they wouldn't even be alive now. And waves of jealousy ran throughout her veins as she realizes that Axel harbored some 'feelings' for the Key of Destiny. And now they have a fucking CHILD! Great. Just great. Unbelievable fucking great! And the entire Organization is acting family like for the bitch. Oh, how she despise new members.

* * *

Kouruxka continuously opened and closed her mouth, letting out s 'popping' sound each time she does. Axel was laying on the couch with his daughter laying on his chest. Her red eyes looked around curiously before it turned back and made contact with his green eyes. "… bah." Axel smirked. "You're hungry, aren't you?" He picked her up as he sat up. "Too bad mommy had to go on a mission. He could've gotten the bottle for me."

"Axel." The redhead turned around to see Zexion, who had a bottle in his hand. "Give her to me." He stated, making the pyromaniac grin. "See. Everyone loves you my little sugar plump. Even cousin Zexy."

"Don't call me that." Zexion stated as he picked up Kouruxka, feeding her. "I don't want her to know me as-"

"SEXY ZEXY!" Demyx appeared out of nowhere loud and obnoxious. Kouruxka instantly started crying, his two superiors glaring at the Melodious Noturne. "Aww!" Demyx picked her up, a little panicked. "I'm sorry. Cousin Demmy didn't mean to hurt little Kouruxka." Red eyes blinked at him before she pulled his hair. "OW!" Demyx pulled her away. "No, no, no. Hair pulling in not-"

"Ay!" Kouruxka hit him upside the head, Demyx holding back the pain. Zexion rolled his eyes before taking the child back and continued feeding her. "Serves you right." He stated.

* * *

Roxas portaled his way into his room, flopping down on the bed and savoring what might be his only break for today. He had bruises all over his body from his mission in Hollow Bastion. He was able to complete it, but he really want to leave. He didn't want to make another bottle of formula for Kouruxka because the smell was getting him sick.

Kouruxka… for some reason, he wasn't as thrill about having a child with Axel as he thought he should be. It felt like all that time it took to finally get Axel as a friend was now wasted. No more Sea-Salt Ice Cream on top of the Clock Tower getting to know each other more. It's just… Kouruxka.

* * *

"Gah." Kourruxka grabbed Xemnas' hair. Xemnas held her back so she would let go. Every time he brings her close again, she would grab his hair. She grabbed everybody's hair. And even though he was the Superior, he was getting a little freaked out with Axel watching him hold his child. Surely, and extremely quickly, Axel was becoming more of a protective father.

Saix was across the room, cleaning his claymore. Kouruxka turned to it and reached her arms out towards it, jumping up and down and making a fuss. Axel smiled. "Now now, Kouruxka." He started. "Puppy's Claymore is not a toy."

"Puppy?" Saix softly growled, nails digging into his weapon. "I am NOT a damn puppy for the last time, VIII."

"Control your temper, VII." Xemnas stated. "We must set a good example for Number XV."

"Speaking of which, Superior." Axel started. "When you go to Saix's room, can you two keep it down? I am next door, after all." Xemnas tensed up as Saix's growled became harsher. Kouruxka laughed while bouncing around in Xemnas' arms.

* * *

'Damn! How much does a baby eat?" Roxas thought as he saw the pile of bottles that he, Namine, and Xion made just before he went to his mission. He sighed, starting up the kitchen sink. He knew nobody else was going to clean the bottles. Beside, it was his job as the mother, right? At least Axel was in charge of the diapers.

After a few minutes of washing, he heard a loud growl from Saix, a too girly scream from Axel, a Superior trying to calm his sex partner- I mean, second-in-command down, and a high pitch laughed from Kouruka. Roxas sighed with a smile. "You should've known better that to mess with the Superior and his sex puppy, Axel."

* * *

"And up!" Kouruxka screamed as Xaldin held her up in the air. Axel asked to keep and eye on her for a little while so he would get a new bottle from Roxas and Xion. "And up!" The child screamed again in delight, while holding on to his dreads. It didn't bother Xaldin as much as it did with the other members, though. Xigbar looked around to check if the coast was clear. Then he summoned his guns. "Oh, sweet, sweet Jill." He caressed his guns. Xaldin sat Kouruxka down. "You know that's Axel is going to kill you as soon as he finds out that you summoned your guns around her."

"Well then," Xigbar sat his guns down. He walked over to Xaldin and rubbed his side burns. "I won't get in trouble if someone doesn't tell-"

"Gogapht!" II and III eyes widen as Kouruxka held the gun at them. She was holding onto the trigger, charging it up.

"Kouruxka…don't-"  
"BAH!" She let got.

"OH, SHI-" BOOM!

The room was covered in the gunpowder, destroyed because the charge too much. Kouruxka looked around, and then screeched a laugh. Xaldin and Xigbar were holding each other close, covered in powder. "Well… we're alive…'

"Not for long." A portal opened behind Kouruxka and out comes a very pissed of Axel. He picked up and held Kouruxka in his arm, using his free arm to summon a chakram. "I told you not to summon your gun near her!"

* * *

Xion and Roxas looked up at the ceiling hearing II and III screaming. After they heard Kouruxka laughing, they went back to making the formula. "She's a happy baby." Xion stated, Roxas nodding in agreement.

* * *

Kouruxka sniffed a dandelion before she sneezed. Marluxia smiled and showed her a rose. She sniffed it before she sneezed, laughing afterwards. "She acts restless." He stated.

"Had she had a nap yet?" Luxord asked, playing a little bit of poker with Axel. Because the over protective father is a little defensive with him because he tends to drink. So what does the gambler of time suggested? Why, a game of course. If the Gambler wins, he gets to hold Kouruxka. If not, he doesn't. Plain and simple.

"She won't sleep until ether Roxy or I do." Axel stated, laying down a full house. Luxord grinned and laid down a royal flush. "I win." He got up, leaving a stun and irritated Axel and walking towards the child, who was tugging on Marluxia's pink hair. Kouruxka turned to him and reached out her arms, begging to be picked up. "That's new." Axel stated. "She only does that to Roxy and I."

"Well, maybe I'm not considering as part of the family, but a friend she could rely one." Luxord stated, picking up the child. "Family is important, but if she doesn't have at least one person outside the pack, how can she survive against the world."

"… What?"

"Don't worry about it." Luxord stated as he tickled the infant.

* * *

Roxas looked at the instructions, then looked at the pile of rubble in front of him, which was suppose to be a crib. For the past few days, Kouruxka was sleeping with Axel on his bed- that is a health hazard because he's a wild sleeper.

He sighed as he started trying to fix everything together. Frankly, he believes that Axel should be the one doing this. But the pyro grew too attract to the child that he'll go berserk if he's separated for more than a few minutes.

After a few tries, Roxas finally got the crib up. He smiled, proud of his work. Now to check if it's save. He grabbed the side of the crib-

CRASH!

Roxas twitched in irritation. His work… in a pile of rubble… again…

* * *

"Gahgoblu."

"VIII, get this child out of here." Vexen looked at picture of Marluxia that he made Lexeaus hold up. Axel and Kouruxka looked at the ice sculpture that Vexen was trying to re-create.

"Gahgoblu."

"VIII, get this child out." Vexen stated. Axel grinned, still standing in his same spot. Kouruxka continue to look at the sculpture, blinking a couple of times.

"…Gahgoblu."

"Axel!" Vexen turned around. "Get that child- OW!" Kouruxka screeched a laugh as she waved a handful of Vexen's hair. Vexen glared at the grinned pyromaniac.

* * *

Namine shook the crib a couple of times. "Yep. It's safe."

"Thank Gawd!" Roxas stated. "I didn't wanna build that thing again!" Namine chuckled. "Well, that's a taste of a hard working mother." She stated. Roxas did a slight grin, but that didn't fool Namine. "Roxy, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me that. Only Axel can. And nothing's wrong."

"Liar." Namine and Roxas sat down on the couch. "Something's' bothering you, I know it. If I was having a child with the person I love, I would be happy."

"Keep your voice down. You're the only person that knows that." Roxas freaked. "And I am a little happy. It's just… All we have now is Kouruxka." He admitted. "Like all my effort to getting that friendship is now ruin."

"I don't think so."

"Really?" Roxas asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You know that if anything happen to Kouruxka, Axel and I won't have any reason to be together anymore."

"Think about it like this, Roxas." She grabbed his hands. "Stop thinking about what would happen and think about now. Who knows, maybe Kouruxka will improve your relationship."

"I doubt that."

"You'll never know, Roxas."

"Never know what?" the two turned around to see happy baby and a pissed off pyromaniac. "Hey, guys. Mind if I join you?" Axel purposely moved his hips and sat in between them. Kouruxka looked at Namine, then at Roxas and raised her arms. Namine smiled, knowing that if she stayed any longer, the tension was only going to get worst. Roxas' secret wasn't the only ones she knew. "Well, I'll just go take the crib up to Axel's room."

"Are you sure?" Roxas picked up his child. Namine waved he hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about me. Besides, I could get Marly to help me if there's any trouble. You two just need to relax with each other and your child." She grabbed the crib and walked off. It was easy for here since the crib was on wheels.

Kouruxka open and closed her mouth, making a popping sound. "Here." Axel gave Roxas the bottle. "You never did get to feed her, now did you, Roxy."

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Roxas took the bottle and started to feed the infant. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist. "Maybe, Mother Roxy." Axel smiled. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at the relaxed daughter. "She looks like you in a way." Axel whispered. "Spiky hair and big eyes."

"Your hair is spiky, too." Roxas yarned. Axel grinned. "Tired?'

'I had a mission and had to provide the essentials for her. Of course I am." Roxas laid on his shoulders. Axel used his other hand to rub Roxas' scalp. It was a comforting silence until Roxas fell asleep and Kouruxka was on her way. "Funny." Axel picked up Kouruxka and started patting her back. You're a lifesaver, you know that? I could've never get this close to your mother before." The child did a slight burp, making the pyro smile. "I'll take that as a you're welcome."

Axel's attention was turned to the sleeping blonde. He cupped his cheek and was shock to how soft in was, then moved his fingers down to brush his lips. "One day, I'll get to taste those." He smiled, and then turned to a now sleeping child.

"Goodnight, Kouruxka."

* * *

Kouruxka is SO CUTE! At least my friends say that. None of them are really into AkuRoku- or yaoi period- but they love her. Anywho, Read and Review. That would be really nice.

Also, there's a poll for my new story 'A Song From Thee to Orgy XIII'. It would be nice if you check it out. Thanx!

Surkura's Out ;


	3. Looks like Xion

Hey hey. Surkura's back! i was wondering who was going to get the anagram of Kouruxka's name. Congrats to _FinalFallenFantasy_ (Audience claps and whistles). And Thank you for reviewing along with f_oxyaoi123, XloneXwriter, niukyu, tetsuya-yoshimoto_, and _NinjaSheik._ And those who love my story! Thanks a bunch! So without futher ado, here's to you, Akuroku Kouruxka Chapter 4- Looks like Xion.

* * *

Roxas opened his eyes and realized he was in his room. Wasn't he just on the couch a second a go? Well, a few hours ago as the blonde looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Axel should still be sleep right now. So if the pryo's asleep and he's awake, that means….

"WWWAAAHHH!"

Roxas chuckled as he heard Kouruxka cry. She always wakes up when ether Roxas or Axel wakes up. He got up and walked to the pryo's room. "Oh my gawd! Why now?" He heard Axel stated through the door. Roxas walked in to see a sleepy VIII holding a crying Kouruxka. "Shh, Shh. It's okay." Axel rocked tiredly. Roxas grinned. "Should I take her, or can you stand being a few hours away from her?" Axel's gazed darted towards Roxas. "About three move hours shall do." Axel grinned, which Roxas must call his sexiest so far. To him, Axel was always at his sexiest when he's calm or tired. He walked over and picked up their child. Kouruxka stopped crying and looked up at him with big red eyes. "Her eyes are beautiful." Axel yarned. "Just like… yours." With that, he fell back to sleep, leaving a blushing Roxas.

* * *

"You should be happy." Namine turned of the water in the sink. Roxas stripped Kouruxka of her cloths. "He said you had beautiful eyes."

"I know." Roxas grabbed the baby oil. "I should be happy. I am happy. It's just that…"

"He compared you and your daughter again?"

"Exactly." Roxas sat Kouruxka in the sink. The infant squealed in delight and started splashing the water. "Kouruxka, that's enough." Roxas stated. The infant looked at him for a while, then continued on her actions. "Stubborn." Roxas stated. "No matter how many times I say stop, she'll just keep doing it. Just like Axel."

"Her personality is starting to show." Namine grabbed the towel. Roxas wetted the washcloth and rung the water over top of her head. She laughed and snatched the washcloth away, slamming it into the water. "But," Namine stated. "She does look just like you." Roxas showed a faint smile. "But… she show nothing of Axel." Roxas grab the shampoo and started rubbing her scalp. The child started making a fuss and tries to move away from it. "Kouruxka, that's enough." Roxas stated again. Kouruxka screeched and grabbed the shampoo bottle, spilling it into the water. "Augh! Come on." Roxas grabbed the bottle and Kouruxka started moving around, creating more bubble. "AhNeAPht!" She spat out, waving her arms and smiling. Namine grabbed the washcloth and washed the child down. "Well, she doesn't look like him, but she obviously acts like him." Namine picked her up. Kouruxka instantly grabbed and started pulling on her hair. "OW!"

"Kouruxka."

"Go-gaPht." The child simply added as Roxas grabbed her away from Namine's hair. She simple made a small fuss before relaxing and opening and closing he mouth. "Sorry." "Don't be." Namine gave her a bottle. Roxas sat her down and started drying her off. Red eyes looked the new blue ones that walked into the kitchen. "Hi there!" Xion walked over to them. Kouruxka tilted her head with a smiled grunt. "She's too busy eating to actually play with you, Xion." Roxas stated. Xion shrugged. "Don't worry about it. This is my first time seeing her since the first day and look at how much she grown."

"Ugh!" Kouruxka threw the bottle at Xion's head. "OW!" the child clapped her hands as she laughed. "And how much she's showing. " Xion asked. "A very restless personality."

"Indeed it is." Roxas picked her up and looked at the clock. "I better get upstairs so she can great her father."

"Sure thing." The girls stated as Roxas left. How idiotic was he for not getting a pair of close for her when he was in Axel's room. Doesn't really matter, now. He'll just use the towel to cover her up.

As he turned the corner, Kouruxka started crying. "What's this?" Larxene started walking towards them. "Can't mommy keep her baby quiet?"

"What do you want, Larxene?" Roxas glared. They have always hated each other ever since they figure out they liked the same person.

"Nothing much." Larxene growled. "Just wanted to see they new child." As she reached her hand out, Roxas held on tightly to his child and stepped back. "Don't you dear touch her!" he hissed. Larxene sucked her teeth. "Don't worry. I wouldn't dream of seeing the bitch again. I highly doubt that she's even Axel. She looks more like Xion." Roxas looked down at his crying daughter. "What are you talking about? Of course she's his."

"Like I said, doubt it." Larxene flipped her hair. "Vexen had his fair share of mistakes in an experiment. I highly doubt that this thing had any bit of Axel in her." Larxene smirked and walked off. Kouruxka stopped crying and looked scared. "There, there." Roxas held her closer. "Mommy got you. She won't mess with you anymore."

* * *

Axel awaken to a smiling child. "Didnma." Kouruxka stated. Axel sat up and instantly picked up his child. "Hello there sugar plump." He stated. Then looked at a disturbed Roxas. "What's the matter, Roxy?"

"Huh?" Roxas turned to beautiful emerald eyes. "Ugh… Nothing."

"Liar." Axel got up and started to dress his daughter. "What's wrong with you?"

"… You really want to know?"

_Attention, Everyone! Meeting in Five minutes and counting!_

The blonde sighed. He thought about how Axel will react if he figures out that he might not be the father.

* * *

"What do you mean there's not a chance that I'm not the father!?" Well, that answers his question. Roxas fidgeted in his chair, biting his lips. He held on to Kouruxka, knowing that she wasn't safe with a angered pyromaniac. Xemnas sighed. "Control your anger, VIII-"

"No control your anger!" Axel hissed. "What do you mean I might not be the father of Kouruxka?!"

"It's exactly what he means." Vexen turned the page in his book. "Larxene pointed out that Kouruxka looked nothing like you; therefore it can not be yours."

"Traits and genetics can kiss my ass!" Axel spitted. Luxord looked around and notice the grin on the Savage Nymph's face. "Of course." He mumbled. "Superior, if I could interject."

"You are allow to, X."

"Thank you. But last I check, genetics don't really have anything to do with bloodline. There's a chance that the way Kouruxka was born could've changed her appearances."

"I don't know why you guys are finding this as a big deal." Xigbar stated, twirling his gun around. "Does it really matter who's the father of the child."

"Of course." Larxene stated. "I mean, shouldn't the role of parenting go to the ones who created it."

"If things were that simple, then there would be no need for orphanages, now will there, XII." Zexion pointed out, ignoring the glare Larxene was giving to him. Vexen closed his book. "Listen," He stated. "Although the hair sample I used was from Axel's brush, I did not mix the DNA with Xion-"

"XION?!" Axel yelled, catching everyone's attention. "So you're saying that the child is not mines but Xion?!"

"Well, it was your fault for letting her use your brush-"

"No, it was your fault for using the brush to get my DNA you piece of shit!" Axel hissed, summoning his chakrams and hurling it towards Vexen. "Damn!" Vexen moved and the chakram suck to his chair, inches away from his face. "Calm down, Axel."

"I will NOT calm down!" Axel hissed. "You better fix some DNA tester and make sure that baby's mine."

"But Axel," Larxene stated, earning a glare from Roxas. "Wouldn't this be a good thing now that you could be free from the life of parenthood? I mean, you'll the hottest thing around, or so they say." Larxene laid back, arms behind her head and legs crossed. "Trust me, you'll find a girl in no time-"

"Damn it Pikachu, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in fucking with girls!" Axel went berserk. "I just want to know that Kouruxka is my daughter! Now if you're not going to help me in this, just go fuck yourself!" Larxene was speechless and Kouruxka started laughing for no apparent reason. Axel turned to the child and Roxas, slightly smiling and then frowning. "… Superior… may I excuse myself." He didn't even wait for an answer.

* * *

"I'm… sorry…" Xion stated to the depressed blonde. Roxas held on to his child, watching her sleep. "Axel must be sleep then." Luxord stated. "Ether that or the depression is making her tired."

"… Why did that bitch have to say something?" Roxas bit his lips. "I didn't know that Vexen used the hair sample from Axel's brush. I didn't know Axel allowed you to use it."

"I'm sorry, Roxas." Xion stated. "I swear to gawd, I am."

"It's okay, Xion." Namine finally spoke up. "Luxord might be right. The way she was born could've changed her appearances."

"… I'm gonna find Axel." Roxas left, taking Kouruxka with him.

* * *

Vexen groaned, glaring at his once again destroyed sculpture. Axel went on a rampage yet again. Oh, but what's this? The enraged pryomaniac was kind enough the leave him a note, threatening him to make a DNA testing machine thingy that they use on Murray or else he was going to give his life hell. Marluxia looked at the mess. "Well… he's obviously pissed at you."

"Isn't that obvious?" Vexen sighed. "But even though Kouruxka was a mistake, I made no mistake when I came to the genetics." Marluxia grabbed a piece paper. Obviously some data Vexen recorded. "Vexen, baby." He stated. "You knew that if you were wrong, Kouruxka was going to come out."

"Yeah." Vexen started cleaning up the water from the melted ice sculpture. "What about?"

"Why didn't you change you mistake?"

"I told you before, Marly." Vexen turned around, hands on his hips. (A/N- gay, I know. But he seems that way to me. Plus, I don't like him). "I don't do mistakes. Now are you going to to just stand there and look at my hips or are you going to help me?" Of course, Marluxia knew he wanted him to help him. "Can't I just stare?" Vexen glared at him. Marluxia sighed before grabbing a mop. It was worth a shot, right?

* * *

The smell of ashes grew stronger as Roxas walked down ramp in the Proof of Existence room. Kouruxka woke up and looked at the glowing tombstone that read, 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames.' The name suits him well, Roxas thought. As he stepped in, it took him to a room that was completely black, except for the sunroof that beamed down the light from Kingdom Hearts. Axel was sitting on his bit, ripping pages from books (Zexion's, Roxas assumed) and lighting them on fire. Kouruxka's eyes were fixated on the flames. "..hidfak." Her gibberish caught Axel's attention. "Roxy?" Roxas gulped nervously and walked over to him. "Hey."

"…"

"Look, I know you're upset. But… Axel, you have to understand that you can't go by what Larxene says and-"

"Was that what was bothering you earlier?" Axel interrupted. Roxas turned away. "Larxene met up with us on the way to see you. I was going to tell you but Xemnas called the meeting and I couldn't and I knew you'll be upset and… and…"

"Gosldf." Kouruxka held her arms out to her father. Axel smiled and grabbed her. "She's obviously upset that I'm upset." Axel played with her fingers. His emerald eyes looked at Roxas. "So what do you make about this?"

"Huh… oh…" Roxas looked at Kingdom hearts from the sunroof. "No one should be the father of Kouruxka except you, Axel." He stated. "If anyone should be able to have this child, it should be you, and only you."

"Roxas," Axel used his arm to pull the blonde close to each other. "Don't fret, okay. I'm just glad you still think I'm the father of your child. Larxene just got to me for a while, okay."

"Don't let the bitch do it again."

"Ouch, Roxy." Axel covered up the clueless child ears. "Watch your language." As if it was to mimic their reaction, Kouruxka smiled and laughed. Roxas sat down next to Axel, picking up the little girl. "I just have a feeling… even though she look more like me, I bet you that she'll act more like you- oh damn." Roxas hissed, just realizing what he said. Both Axel and Kouruxka blinked at him in confusion. "Another you!? Damn!" Axel grinned at the now feared Roxas. "Yeah. I like the sound of that." As if favoring her father's reaction better than her mothers, the baby laughed.

And despite the situation, a laugh from their little bundle of joy always makes the fell better.

* * *

To be honest, i wasn't all to proud of this chapter. Oh well. Every writer got at least one chapter they're not proud of, right? And it needed to be in the story because sooner or later, people are gonna start questioning her. I have a poll up on my page just so you can state rather you think Kouruxka belongs to Axel or Xion. It's just for fun.

Surkura's Out, Bitches! Love YA! ;)


	4. I'm A Good Gawd Damn Father!

Hey everyone. Surkura's been having a little writer's block lately, so this chapter might be some crap. Don't say i didn't warn you.

So here's chapter 4- I'm a good gawd damn father.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KOURUXKA, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER.

Enjoy ;3

* * *

He's been doing this for the last few days. Roxas couldn't help it though. The thought that Kouruxka might not be Axel is… well, scary. Axel tends to discard anything that he doesn't like and doesn't give a damn about anything that isn't his. The chance that Kouruxka is still his is the only reason that Axel is probably still taking care of her.

He sighed and turned his head to the door. He's awake, so he knows his daughter probably is in Axel's room. But she had yet to make a sound, so he guesses that's a good sign.

* * *

Kouruxka sat up and looked around the dark room. She turned to her wild sleeping father and watched him snore through her crib bars. She reached out and grabbed a teddy bear before sneezing a small white flame. The white flame hit the bear and started to spread. It hit the infant's hand, but did not harm her in any way. She slightly laughed and clapped her hands, the fire stopping and the bear completely damaged. She blinked her red eyes tiredly before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Why are you getting me to do this with you, Demyx?" Zexion growled. Demyx smiled. "I want the first thing Kouruxka to see this morning it me." The Melodious Nocturne spoke proudly. "If she she's me when she wakes up, maybe she wouldn't be so afraid of me."

"Or maybe you need to quiet down." Zexion mumbled. "You are quite loud."

"I thought you like it when I'm loud."

"Demyx, shut up." The cloaked schemer flushed. "I swear, now's not the time to be talking about last night."

"I was talking about every night in general, Sexy Zexy." Demyx stated, ignoring Zexion's demands. "Besides, you're not as quiet as you portray yourself to be."

"… I'm leaving."

"What? Wait, Zexion?"

"Hold up." Zexion put his hand up in a stop motion and took a whiff of the air. "I smell ashes."

"Well, of course. We're near Axel's room."

"No. The ashes smell different then the aroma usually left by Axel's flames." Zexion stated. "Like a… white flame, I suppose. I don't know."

"That's a first." Demyx dragged Zexion to Axel's headstone in the Proof of Existence room. "It's definitely different."

"Zexy, can you stop worrying?" Demyx stated as the walked inside Axel's room. The Pyro was still in a deep sleep. The dou walked over to the crib, only to be greeted by big red eyes. "Hey there." Demyx picked her up. Kouruxka blinked a couple of times before she hiccupped. "Isn't she so cute, Zexy?"

"Ugh… Demyx…"

"What are you two doing here?" Roxas walked in the room. Demyx held Kouruxka up in the air. "Greeting the new member." He said as the infant screech a laugh, waking Axel up. "… what the hell?" He mumbled as his vision adjusted to their normal vision. "What are you doing here?"

"Greeting the new member." Demyx repeated. Zexion dug his hand in the crib and got out a completely burnt teddy bear. "Ugh… Axel? Did you do this?"

"… How did that happen?"

"Did you do it?"

"Of course not." Axel stated. "It was fine before I went to sleep." All four of the members looked at the bear. "What if it happened during a dream?" Demyx stated. Axel and Roxas glared at the Melodious Nocturne. Zexion sighed. "He does have a point. Axel's powers seemed to react to his emotions."

"My powers do not act up when I'm asleep." Axel hissed. Roxas turned his head to see an organization jacket sneaking out of the room. "I smell… sparks." Zexion stated, boiling the blonde's blood.

* * *

"There has been an issue reported about you, Axel, and the safety of the newest member." Xemnas stated at the meeting. "A report has shown that one of Kouruxka's possession had been set on fire."

"And you're thinking that I'll just set one of my daughter's thinks on fire?" Axel hissed under his teeth. Kouruxka was in his arms; she would've cried if she were in anyone else's. Despite his anger, he was careful feeding her, making sure she wasn't drinking to fast for her to choke. Luxord leaned on his armrest. "Well, we all know that Axel's emotions determine some of his fire power, but how can that happen in his sleep. The brain puts the body in paralyzes." He stated. "By all means, Superior, I believe that the report is not showing the evidence proving to bring any sign of concern to this matter."

"Well, of course it does." Larxene spoke up. "Are you stating that a fire near our newest member is not worth her safety and your time?"

"No. I'm just stating that the bitch who's trying to claim Axel as a bad father is obviously trying to separate them to go along with their earlier theory of not being the child's parent." Luxord retorted, taking the Savage Nymph aback.

Roxas bit his cheek. He was trying his hardest to not to attack the Nymph. "But, who else controls flames, Luxy?" Larxene continued to talk. "I mean, everyone loves her-"

"-Except you Larxene." Roxas hissed. "For all we know, you could've set her bear on fire."

"Really, brat. My lightning creates blue fire. I can't get any other color like Axel does." Larxene flipped her 'antennas' back. "Alrighty, then. I'm going to be completely honest for now on. I don't believe that Axel would be a suitable father. Kouruxka should be giving the duty of her mother or someone with a bit more maturity."

Axel growled deep in his throat. "Kouruxka belongs to me! She is my child!"

"There's a chance that she is not yours and you need to face that fact, Axel."

"I don't need to face anything, Larxene!" Axel yelled. "So what if I'm a little immature and just want to have fun. I'm seventeen, damn it! Who didn't when they were?! But I know good and well that I am a damn good father!"

"Superior, at least put him on watch-"

"I do not need watch, Superior!"

"You do and you know it! Stop denying it!"

"I'm not-"

"ENOUGH!" Xemnas yelled. "Although I do trust that Axel is capable enough to take care of Kouruxka, I am, also, concern about her safety." He sighed, gripping the skin in between his eyes. "For temporary use only, I put III and X in charge of VIII's actions."

"But Superior-"

"I have made my decision, VIII, and you will sick to it! Dismiss meeting."

* * *

"I should've known it was Larxene." Axel growled as he was opening a jar of applesauce. Roxas was rocking Kouruxka gently to stop all her fussing. "I mean, does that bitch have something against me or something?"

"I doubt it, Axel." Roxas and Luxord stated. Although, she might have something against his best friend and daughter. Xaldin looked at his distraught member. "Look, Axel. Maybe you need to rest. You had a rough day-"

"No!" Axel hissed. "I know that Xemnas put you in charge, but I also know that he's watching me. And although I know I'm a good gawd damn father, I have to reach that bastard's curriculum in order to keep her and Rox-" Axel stopped himself and looked at the blonde holding their child. His blue eyes were filled with worried. "Axel… please get some rest." He stated. "I'll feed her. I'll take care of her. I did it the other times you were asleep, right?" Axel slightly smiled before he cupped Roxas' cheek. "For you and Kouruxka… okay." He stated before walking off. Kouruxka giggled at her mother's flushed face. "hkadu." She turned to the applesauce. Roxas regained himself and started feeding her.

"I don't know what the Superior was thinking." Xaldin stated. Roxas looked at Xaldin in confusion. "You only had been here for a short time, Roxas." Xaldin stated. "But, I had to train Axel like he had to train you. He was a goof ball, yes, but he was reliable and responsible."

"True." Luxord took out a bottle of rum. "He always got the job done, even if it wasn't the way people wanted it done. Being seventeen with a position like this must be a strain on him."

"Speaking of him," Xaldin turned to Roxas. "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course. Because I know Axel is the father and I know that he's good at it, too." Roxas smiled. "I believe in Axel completely."

Xaldin chuckled. "Axel doesn't know just how lucky he is to have you." He got up." He needs to hurry up and say something before he really lose you."

"Wait-What?!" Xaldin walked off, leaving a confused teen. The Gambler of Fate shook the bottle up. "I didn't realize I finished this bottle already."

"You know, you shouldn't drink that much."

"Don't worry, luv. I have my reason." Luxord grabbed another bottle. Kouruxka eyed the bottle and reach for it. "I'm sorry, luv, but this isn't for you." Luxord moved the bottle away. Kouruxka screeched and the bottle blew out a stream of white flames. "Holy shit!" Luxord dropped the bottle. No flames… just liquid. Luxord looked at Kouruxka, then Roxas. "I-It could've been Axel, Roxas." He stated. "He must be angry that I had the drink near his sugar plump. A father always knows when their little girl is near something of danger or a bad influence."

"… Makes sense I guess." Roxas tried to calm Kouruxka down, ignoring the curious eyes Luxord was laying down on the girl.

* * *

Axel woke up to a sound. A familiar voice. His lover's voice. "…Axel?" The pyro woke up to see Kouruxka blinking her big red eyes in his face. "… glubato." She smiled and pulled his spikes. It really didn't hurt Axel much anymore, but he faked it just so he could hear his daughter laugh. Roxas sat on the bed. "You're okay?"

"Sure. I'm fine." Axel stated, picking up his daughter. "… You know, maybe it was my fault-"

"Axel-"

"What? A father should take responsibility for not protecting his child." Axel leaned on Roxas' shoulders. "Doesn't matter if I was the one who cause that fire or not, I've should've been protecting her."

"But Axel-"

"Shh." The pyro stated, laying his head on Roxas' lap. "I always wanted to do this." Roxas' face flushed once more. Kouruxka bit Axel's pillow out of boredom and huffed. "I guess she's upset because the attention isn't all on her, huh Roxy."

"I suppose." Roxas picked her up. The infant continued to pull on Axel's spikes. "Hey Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"… how will you think she'll react when we tell her the truth when she's older?"

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, we just have to get Larxene out of our ass."

"Ew." Axel scrunched up in his face. "If anyone should be going up your ass, it should be me."

"What?" Roxas yelled and Kouruxka laughed. "Oh you like that face?" Axel held his child up and scrunched up his face again, only to get a satisfied laugh. "I spoil you, you know that?"

"kigabuei"

"Yeah. I thought so." Axel rubbed her nose on his. Roxas just smiled at both of them. He decided not to ask about the comment earlier or the white flame in the rum bottle. Axel had a rough week and he need some time to relax.

It's funny how Kouruxka's laughter always make that happen, though.

* * *

It was the first time Kouruxka woke up while Axel and Roxas was still asleep. She looked at the light coming down from the sun roof with tired, red eyes. She watched the dust partictles dance to the light, obviously injoying the silence and sense of confort in the room. The little infant sneeze a small white flame in the air, but it disappeared before hitting the ground or anything else for that matter. "...ghogabluei." She yarned to the dust as if it was a real person and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Don't really like this chapter much. But, hey. You gotta do what you gotta do when you have reader. Reviews would be nice and a special thanks to all those who did. I will name you next chapter. Nah, that's crappy of me. Speacil thanks to...

_FinalFallenFantasy, NinjaSheik, XloneXwriter,_ and _Capeircorn_ for your reviews. Keep on reading folks.

Surkura's Out! ;3


	5. Where's Mother Roxy?

Surkura's back! Sorry i took so long. I was busy on my other story 'Chronicles of Love.' That and I haven't really have much time along after i've recovered from writer's block. So with Season 1 of my 'Chronicles of Love' fanfic done and should be on break for a while, i should finish up this first season, which should be about seven more chapters after this one. Also note that I'm transferring schools and i lost most of my credits, so don't expect a lot of frequent updates from September to next June. But Kouruxka will live on, i promise. my guess is this story might have up to fifty chapters at the least. Seventy's a stretch. Also, i do not know what you do when you care for a sick baby. I'm only fifteen and i'm not expecting any child no time soon, that's for damn sure. So pardon if it's seems like Zexion's instruction might kill the baby. Anywho, here's chapter five- Where's Mother Roxy?

I own nothing but Kouruxka. Please don't take her away from me. Enjoy ;3

* * *

It'd been bugging her for weeks! Weeks, I'll tell you! Weeks! Larxene was getting angrier by the second. Why, you might ask. The answer was simple. Axel was paying more attention to the blonde and their abomination they call a child and ignoring her. Even with the two previous issues, the redhead didn't seem to even take his eyes away from the Key of Destiny. What the hell, man? What the hell? What was it about that guy that attracted him so dearly? She was a girl, for pete's sake! A girl! She had TWO openings for the red head's pleasure and boobs. BOOBS! What the hell is wrong with the Organization guys here?

Back to the problem. The main problem that was really keeping the two together is that abomination. Kouruxka. That girl has gotten on her ever lasting nerves. She cries as soon as she walks in the room. Does that thing have a Larxene radar or something? But Axel and Roxas were never this close until that bitch came along. She probably would've gotten Axel five months ago if it wasn't for her. And with the whole Kouruxka-might-not-be-Axel's problem dying down because she's starting to act more like the pyro, She has to think of another way to separate the two. How… How when Axel seems to outsmart every trick up her sleeve?

…Of course! She started to grin like the Grinch the solution appeared in her head.

She doesn't need to attack the father, but… the mother.

* * *

Kouruxka blinked a couple of times before turning her head. Roxas groaned but tried to keep a smile. "Come on Kouruxka. You got to eat your vegetables." He held the spoon full of mashed peas up.

"Hedoka."

"Don't you talk back to me." Roxas stated. Kouruxka continued not to look at him. Oh, she is so like Axel- stubborn. He bent over on her high chair. "Listen sweetie." He started. "Mommy wants you to eat your vegetables so you can grow up to be strong like everyone else here."

"Jibinio."

"What do you mean, you don't care?" Roxas asked. Axel walked in the room and covered his mouth to muffle a laugh.

"Liodima."

"Kouruxka, this is your last warning." Roxas yelled. Kouruxka blinked a couple more times before sticking out her tongue. "Ah, you got to be kidding me!" The Key of Destiny groaned.

"Need some help?" Roxas turned around to see Axel grinning. A blush crept to his face. "I'm fine, Axel." He stuttered. Kouruxka started laughing at her mother's embarrassment. Perfect. Roxas stuck the food quickly in her mouth. "Ha! Victory! Victory for Roxas!" Roxas cheered. Kouruxka looked at her mother angrily before spitting out the food. "Argh! I give up!" Roxas yelled, resulting in his daughter laughing and clapping her hands. He glared at her and she blinked back. "My pain is your amusement, isn't it?"

"Hn?" The infant tilted her head. Axel laughed. "That's the cutest thing I've seen her do with you so far, Roxy."

"Shut up! It's annoying." Roxas leaned back on the high chair facing Kouruxka and his ass poking out. Axel looked at the blonde's ass and bit his lips. So, so tempting. He growled and stopped himself, looking at the blonde's worried face. And those lips he'd been craving for for oh so long. He wanted to taste them so badly. The pyro thought he should take the slow approach with Roxas instead of the 'Hey! I'm Axel and I wanna fuck you right here, right now' approach like he had done with Demyx and Larxene and all the other Organization members when he and Marluxia use to go through them like fashion was going out of style.

...Why did he do Larxene again?

Oh yeah. He did a bet with Marluxia.

That was the worst sex of his life.

Ahem. Back to the story.

Yes, the pyro really wanted Roxas so badly that he's trying a slow approach. But he'd gotten nowhere since he has to deal with Kouruxka. And even with the small signs as being with him when the younger nobody was feeding their child, helping him out whenever the blonde needed it, to laying his head on his lap; No matter what the nobody did, though, Roxas didn't even seem phased enough to ask a question. So with that being said, Axel had had enough with playing it slow. He doesn't want to rush into sex. Oh on! Roxas was something he needed to cherish. All he was going to do was kiss the blonde and tell him how much he loves him, then slow it down from there.

Roxas signed and grabbed his head. Kouruxka wasn't the one who gave him a migraine. Of course not. Besides the disrespect, she actually makes him smile. He probably would've laugh when she spat out the food, thinking that that was the cutest sign of disrespect a child could ever do.

_IF_ it wasn't, of course, the fact that he meet Larxene early this morning.

* * *

_"I'm so sorry, Roxas." Larxene apologized, startling the younger nobody. Did Larxene just say sorry? Have the apocalypse came already? No, he was sure that 2012 is still a few years away. (Sorry if I brought that up and offend some people.) "It's just that… The sex was so good."_

_"Sex?"_

_"Why did you just question that, Roxas?" Larxene blinked at him. "Unless… Axel didn't deflower you yet, did he?" Deflower? The phrased made the younger teen stiff. "You see… before Marluxia came, Axel loved to get laid. It was teen hormones. So he screwed everyone. When Marluxia came, it was a game to the both of them to see who could screw the most within the week. And when I joined in, there was a bet stating who could deflower the lady first. Axel won of course and he was… amazing." Roxas tried to do something else. Anything just to get his mind not to register the information given to him. Axel and Larxene was the last thing he ever wanted to hear about, let alone think about it. "After a while, it got boring for the two. Then you came along and I was no longer Axel's slave, which everyone in the Organization seems to like for the moment. " Larxene continued. "I'm surprise he didn't do it sooner, but I guess it might be the child."_

_Dare Roxas ask it? "W-What do you mean?" Damn. He asked it._

_"Well, it's quite obvious." Larxene sat next to the blonde on the couch. "Axel is not good with little kids at all except Kouruxka. That's because she's of his own blood and DNA. And you two never got close until she came around. I've been hearing rumors, and it's pretty sure to be true."_

_"What kind of rumors?"_

_"That Axel is just using Kouruxka as an excuse to get in your pants." Larxene hid a smirk at the blonde's horrified face. Roxas shook his head. "I Don't Believe You!" He hissed. Larxene just grinned. "Believe that all you want. You know I'm right when it comes to the gossips of the Organization. How else would I do blackmail?" Damn… she's right. Axel and Larxene are the ones to go to when you want to know the scoop on the Orgy XIII. And if Larxene was right, even if the blonde ask him, Axel would never tell him that he was using him. So Larxene is basically the only source, since she's right almost 95% of the time._

_ Roxas bit his lips and looked down. "I'm not being used as Axel's booty call and he's surely not using OUR child to get close to me to do such. Axel cares about me. He might not love me, but it's something."_

_"How do you know it's not just something and just lust?"_

_"BECAUSE I BELIEVE IT!" Roxas hissed, taking the Savage Nymph aback a bit. Roxas bit his tongue to calm down. "Axel would never do that to me."_

_"… suit yourself." Larxene got up and walked away. "I just wanted you to know." Soon after she left, Roxas threw a vase to the wall, smashing it. Damn._

* * *

Damn was right. The Nymph has gotten to him badly. But Axel couldn't be that way to him, right? And he's definitely not using Kouruxka to get closer to him, right? Right?

"Roxas." Roxas jerked his head up and turned around to extremely close redhead. Axel raised an eyebrow. He was expecting a faint shade of pink and Kouruxka to laugh at them, but neither of that happen. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Roxas stuttered, trying to get by. Axel grabbed his wrist and pressed him up against the refrigerator. "I don't think so, Roxas." Axel moved closer to him. He looked at his lips and he felt his heart, if he had one, raced fast. "I just want you to relax and let me do all the work." He needed to get his message across to him and he needed to do so now. "Roxas…" He moved closer down to the younger nobody's lips.

"NO!" Roxas pushed Axel back hard towards the island in the kitchen. Kouruxka tensed up and started crying. "I… I'm not… Gawd damn it!" Roxas covered his eyes and hurried away. He wasn't going to let his sadness show. Not after what Larxene said was proven true.

.

… What the hell just happen? Axel got up and cracked his back. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Kouruxka's screams brought about a pissed off Xigbar and an annoyed Luxord. "Turn that thing off!" Xigbar hissed. Axel smiled weakly. "I'll get her. I'll get her."

"WWAAHH!" Axel backs away at the sudden scream his child had did when he'd gotten closer. "Kouruxka?" He bit his lips. "Is there something wrong?" He moved a little bit closer, only to be push back by another fearful scream. Luxord walked over and picked up the child, attempting to calm her down, but whatever method he was using wasn't working. "Damn, Axel, what did you do to upset her?" Xigbar covered his ears. "Nothing! I did nothing to her, I swear!" Axel stated un-nervely. "All I did was try to kiss Roxas!"

"You what?"

"He's basically my wife and I wanted to give it a shot."

"Axel. Why don't you just say you wanted to kiss him because you like him?" Axel started at the freeshooter for a few seconds. "… You knew?"

"Come on, now! Everybody but Roxas knew!"

"Guys!" Luxord held Kouruxka up as he kept crying.

"For how long?"

"As soon as he came into this organization."

"But I didn't like him then."

"Not by that much, anyway."

"GUYS! HELP!" Luxord caught II and VIII's attention. He was having a hard time keeping the child down. "Well, what can I do?" Axel moved closer to his daughter, but backed away as she screeched. "It's obvious that she doesn't want me near her."

"Damn, VIII! Shut that baby up before I rip it's vocal cords out!" Funny as how Saix came in around this time with a typical Saix respond to this situation. "Fuck! How the heck am I suppose to nap when that brat wont shut up!?"

"Call her that again or else, dogbreath!" Axel hissed. "You know I have enough evidence to blackmail you." And like magic, Saix stayed quiet. "Besides, she won't let me near her."

"Then where's the gawd damn mother!?" Larxene appeared. The guys flinched as the saw the Savage Nymph with facial cream still on her face and her hair curled up. Kouruxka blinked at her a couple of times before screaming and crying louder in fear. "Damn it! Where's the blonde? Shouldn't he be taken care of her like a mother should be?!"

"Hey! Give Roxy some slack, Pikachu." Axel defended. Larxene huffed. "I will when the blonde stop neglecting his child!"

"He is not! Sure, he has been on a lot more missions lately but he is definitely not neglecting our child!" Axel yelled and Kouruxka's screams became louder. The kitchen started to over heat; A couple of glasses started to crack and some of Luxord's liquor burst into white flames. "Damn it, Axel!" He hissed, though he knew he shouldn't be blaming him. Axel groaned in irritation. "Aw man. I need to find Roxy badly."

"If it's XIII you're looking for," Xemnas appeared out of nowhere. "I just saw him ran down to the Memory's Skyscraper."

"Thanks Mansex." Axel shook his hand before leaving, avoiding Xemnas' stare of annoyance. Larxene smiled as she looked at little Kouruxka crying. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel ran throughout the dark streets. Just his luck; it started to rain. The pyro put his hood up. The only downside about being a pyro is that he couldn't be outside in the rain for a long period of time or else he would get sick by default. He never told anyone else this but Demyx, who was the one who've gotten him sick in the first place. But that's another story for another time. "ROXAS!"

"Leave!" Axel turned around to see the Key of Destiny. He smirked at the features the rain smooth out. His hair was completely drenched and was now complying with gravity. Axel took his hood off to get a better look at him, not caring if his hair was complying with gravity as well. "Roxas-"

"Axel, leave me alone!" Roxas turned his head. "I'm not just some booty call!"

Axel raised his eyebrow. "Booty call?" he chuckled. "Roxy, what ever gave you that idea-"

"Don't call me that!" Now that really hurt both the nobodies. 'Roxy' was their way of showing that they had a connection. Or at least, Roxas thought so. "Why didn't you tell me about your history with the Organization?!" The Key of Destiny hissed at the Furry of Dancing Flames. "Why did you keep that away from me?"

"Roxas, it was just in the past-"

"I need to know these things if we're going to raise our child, Axel!" Roxas hissed. "Or better yet, do you really want to raise our child?"

"Of course I want to raise Kouruxka, Roxas! Where were you the few times that she needed you?"

"You know good gawd damn well that I was doing missions so I can get everything my child needs- don't you dare try to put this on me! But do you really, Axel? Do you really!? Or are you just using her to get laid with me!?" Roxas shook his head. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I just had a feeling. But why did it had to be us, Axel?" the pyro blinked at the blonde with worry. Did that attempted kiss really upset him that much? "Roxas-"

"Don't come near me!" Roxas took a step back. "I wanted you to actually think I'm special to you, Axel." He chocked on his sadness. He can let Axel see that he got the best of him. "I wanted to be a friend to you. And when Kouruxka came, I was a little worry that you're forgotten about me, but you know what? I realize that things like that are bound to happen to new parents. But that display in the kitchen…. " Roxas glared at him. "You was just only going to use me like you did everyone else in the Organization!"

"… Roxas." Axel's voice became serious as he grabbed his arm. Roxas flinched and tried to pull away, but the pyro grabbed his face and made him look at his face. He felt the blonde's tears on his hand as its sadness melted through his leather. "Listen. So I had a past with the Organization. And you're right- I should've told you about it. But let me tell you something." Axel smirked. "If I really wanted a booty call from you, I've would've gotten it by now. But no. You were… something special." Roxas stopped struggling at Axel's words. "I would be lying if I say I didn't want to get in your pants." The pyro laughed, his voice soften as he wiped Roxas' tears. "But I wouldn't be if I say that I just really want you to be really close to me, even if the only thing I can get from you is a hug. I wasn't trying to rape you or anything, Roxy." Axel moved closer to the blonde's lips. "All I wanted was a kiss. Even if it was a peak. And then I'll be happy for a long… while…" A sudden weight was pressed up against him and Roxas panicked. "Axel? Axel, Get up!" He shook the weak pyro. Axel's breathing was getting harder and harder. "Shit!" Roxas took of his jacket and put it over Axel since his was soaked. "Damn it! Hold on!" He lunged Axel over his back. He started to carry him, but not very quickly since the weight was drawing him down. "Help! I need help!" Roxas yelled. He knew he was going to get nowhere, but he had to try, right? "Somebody? Anybody? HELP!"

* * *

Saix's ear started to twitch, causing him to look outside. "Something's the matter, VII?" Xemnas started. Demyx turned around to see the rain hitting against the window and panicked. "Oh no."

"Oh no?" Marluxia started. "What do you mean, oh no?"

"Axel can't be out in this weather!" Demyx panicked. "He's like a Charmander!" Everyone raised their eyebrow at him. "Are Axel, Roxas, and I the only ones that watch anime?" The Melodious Nocturne huffed.

"Hurry up, IX." Vexen stated. Demyx turned to Saix. "Get Axel now! He's like a flame on the tail of a Charmander! If he stays out there too long and his flame goes out, he'll die!" That seems to get everyone's attention. Saix growled and started running down the hall with Xemnas and Xaldin. "Hey, the crying stopped." Larxene stated, rather glad. Everyone else was in panic as they saw Kouruxka's chest raising and descending in an extremely fast pace. "She's gaining a fever." Luxord announced as he felt the infant's head. Zexion quickly grabbed Kouruxka and gave her to Vexen. "Use you're cold body heat to cool her of!" The Cloaked schemer stated. "Demyx! You and Xigbar make some new formula! The temperature must be at 65 degrees Fahrenheit! You understand!"

"Right!" The two nobodies left. "Marluxia! Go in your garden and pick up some mild herbs that can cure her sickness and will be gentle to her. Lexaeus, Go along and help Marluxia pick up the necessary amount."

"Got it, Zexion." The other two nobodies left. Zexion turned to Larxene. "Change the temperature so when we lay her down, it shall feel exactly like Vexen's body temperature."

"Understand, Zexy." Larxene stated, but didn't hop to it. Zexion glared at her, knowing that he'll have to do it later. "Luxord. You and Vexen come with me so we can get some clean sheets for her he crib." As the rest left out, Larxene sat on the kitchen table and smirked. She wasn't expecting Axel to get sick, but with Saix's speed, he'll will be here before his 'flame dies out.' And Kouruxka, ether. And she's so small; she could die before they even get a chance to save her.

Oh well, a bonus for her.

And whatever Axel did to Roxas might've separated them for good. The Savage Nymph couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Everyone was probably to far away to hear it anyway.

Axel will be sure to run to her. Who else will he turn to since she had gotten rid of the two things that meant the most to him?

His best friend Roxas and his cute little girl Kouruxka.

* * *

That's all folk! I know the title of the chapter doesn't really go with the story. That's because the way i thought of the first four chapters turned out completely differently than i had in my mind. Anyway, I hope you like it. That little stunt Kouruxka did wasn't from my baby cousin that i usually compare her to, but another one. She was so cute. She wasn't disrespectful, though. She was just walking around and talking to everyone during a family gathering (I think it was Easter Sunday). A lady asked if she wanted something to eat since she was staring at the plate. She didn't finish her yams and gave her a piece. The father didn't have enough time to warn her, so my cousin spat it out and everyone started laughing. The father stated that she didn't like potatoes and she'll just spit it out. I thought it was the cutest thing and i wonder what might happen if Kouruxka does it. It's so much cuter in my mind, though. Oh well. Can't all be winner, can we?

Shit! I forgot about Namine and Xion in this chapter... oh well. I'll just give them more screen time next chapter.

And ya'll all know why Luxord shouldn't be yelling at Axel. If you didn't, then you seriously missed the plot in the lat chapter.

R&R will be nice. Surkura's Out, Bitches! Loves ya! ;3


	6. Realization

What's up people! Surkura's back. And i must tell you, i'm not ever fond of this chapter. But hey. As stated before, we can't all be winners. Also, the lullaby was made for my original story when i was in six grade, so it might sucks to you if you don't get the beat. So here's Kouruxka Chapter 6- Realization. I wanted to call the title something else, but i couldn't think of anything , and I saw 'Sixth Sense' a few days ago and i had to put that pine-sol scene in there

I own nothing except for Kouruxka. Please don't take her away. Enjoy.

* * *

A kiss.

That was all the redhead wanted from him- just a kiss.

He didn't even care if it lasted a less than a second or even for all of eternity. He just wanted a kiss.

But what did this idiot do? Listen to Larxene.

Sure, what most of Larxene said about Axel was true.

But the fact that he wanted to just use the blonde as a booty call was completely false.

Roxas sighed as he looked at Axel's body sleeping in his bed. The redhead was a work of beauty when he was calm and peaceful. "Damn it." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm so sorry, Axel. I really am." He was starting to get a little bit worried. Obviously he's still breathing, so he alive. It's just the fact that he hasn't woken up since he fainted outside, which was three days ago.

"..higi." Kouruxka's voice lead Roxas over to the crib. She looked so weak that it was panicking the entire Organization. All except Larxene, but who really care about that bitch anyway.

Ahem, moving on.

Roxas picked up the infant and rubbed her back. "Shh. There there. I know it hurts." Roxas felt her head and felt his heart sink all the way to the bottom of his stomach, if he had one that is. She was getting worst. She felt a hell of a lot hotter than three days ago. Kouruxka started to fuss at her mother's discomfort, threatening tears. "No no, don't cry. Please don't cry." Roxas sat her down back in the crib. "Your father needs some rest. He shouldn't be awaken by you until he's better…" His blue eyes stared at the infant as he moved a strand of her hair out of the way. "Hopefully, you'll get better, too."

"XIII." Roxas' attention turned to Xemnas, who was at the door-portal thing that they use to get to their rooms. "A word with you, if you may." Roxas looked at Axel and Kouruxka before he walked over to the Superior. "Yes sir?"

"As you may know, the Organization is worry about VIII's and XV's condition." Xemnas stated, always calling Kouruxka by her number and making the blonde cringe everytime. "But, we, too, are also worry about yours as well, XIII."

"I'm fine, Superior." Roxas stated and looked back at Axel and his child. Xemnas huffed. "VI gave me a status on all three of your conditions. You haven't eaten or slept soon after you've gotten the news about Kouruxka's sickness."

"I need to be there at all times to make sure they are getting better." Roxas looked down. "It was my fault after all, Superior. Please. Don't take me off this duty! I need to be there for them!"

"I'm not taking you away from your duty, XIII. But, I would advice you to let the others take over for a while so you can regenerate yourself. You can't make anyone else healthy without being healthy yourself."

"But, Superior-"

"That's an order, XIII." Xemnas ended the conversation before leaving. Roxas growled in irritation while rubbing his temples. He walked back over to Axel and sat on his bed. "Hear that. I swear I don't need any sleep, Axel." He looked at the redhead. "I'm fine… I would be just a little better if you just wake up, though." He chuckled. "Hell, I'll even play strip poker with you like I said on the day Kouruxka was born if you want. We never got to it. And maybe we can take Kouruxka over to Twilight Town just to see the sunset. You know, the one you bugged me about liking it so much and said you was going to find out why I do- because I would never tell you." Still no movement. Roxas bit his lips, fighting back sadness. "Just wake up, Axel… Please." The blonde got up and left, slightly shaking. He knows he shouldn't be thinking this way, but what if he never wakes up. Hopefully what Xemnas said would help out. Roxas just need some sleep.

* * *

Oh this is rich! Too rich! Xemnas helped her out without even knowing. Larxene could laugh right now, but she was in hearing range from a couple of people. She over heard Vexen talking to Zexion about Axel waking up probably sometime today. All she needed to do was to be there when he does, spread some lies to him about Roxas, and watch as everything come together. She can even get the entire Organization on her side with the amount of blackmail she has for almost everyone of them. And Kouruxka. Such a shame that she didn't get sick from her own hands. And she's getting worst, too? She can take out the baby and still claim her prize. Think of it as a bonus. Oh how the Savage Nymph love it when things go her way.

* * *

"Namine. Xion." The two girls tensed up at Larxene's voice. The Savage Nymph wrapped her arms around the ladies necks. "Listen. I know we haven't been on the best of term."

"Oh really?" Namine raised her eyebrows.

"What was your first clue when you attempted to rape us a few weeks before Kouruxka was even born?" Xion hissed, but not by much venom. She needed to be save or else Larxene will try and teach Namine and her 'another lesson.'

Larxene shrugged. "So I raped you, no big deal. I'm just giving you a message from Mansex."

"Why couldn't the superior come to us?"

"You know how he is when he's with his puppy." Larxene grinned, knowing that she got them believing her. "Xemnas just order Roxas to get some rest since he's been worrying for so long. But he's worry that even though Roxas is doing what he says, he might still try to sneak into Axel's room. So he wants you two to keep an eye on him and make sure he gets at least eight hours of sleep."

"Who will watch Axel and Kouruxka then?" Namine folded her arms and raised her eyebrow in sync with Xion. Larxene gave them a look. Must be some 'Sora-Kairi-somebody' thing that made them do that. "Why, who's no better than to watch Axel than his own master, Xaldin?" Larxene chuckled at Namine and Xion's look. "Come now. Do you think I would be the one to take care of Axel since I don't take care of no one but me?" She caught them again. And besides her constant troubles with the rest of the Organization, Larxene was basically the most trust worthy when it comes to giving orders. Not one had been misplaced or misled.

Until now, that is.

"Fine." The two girls said and sync, walking past the blonde. Larxene stared at them and shook her head. She swear, if it wasn't that somebody-connection thing that she thought of, she would've sworn they were going out together.

* * *

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled to himself as he stared up at his ceiling. He couldn't go to sleep. Every time he close his eyes, he pictures Axel smiling, holding their little girl, Kouruxka. That just made him feels even guiltier. He took away that laughter of Kouruxka. That smile from Axel and his smexy self, with long red hair and a nice torso and-

"Holy shit!" Roxas jumped up. Did he just think of Axel that way? He groaned and covered his face with his hands, flopping back down on his bed. Great, he was becoming more of a horny teen.

Maybe it's because he's the mother.

* * *

Larxene walked into Axel's room, humming a tone completely off beat and bringing in a tray with a wet cloth, a bottle, and Pine-Sol. She sat the tray on the dresser and walked next to the sleeping pyro. "Oh, isn't this great, Axel?" She chuckled. "Well, not so great for you, anyway. Seeing as how you are sick and all. But, I finally get to prove to you how motherly and wife-like I can be." She grabbed the cloth and put it on his head. "Don't worry though. I stole some of Zexion's medicine books to help me out. I'll be finish with you before he, Marly, and Vexen can finish the herb."

"…Ro…xas…" Axel moaned in his sleep. Larxene snarled, a spark of electricity bouncing in between her antennas. "You even dream of the bastard in your sleep. Wow. I must say, you got it pretty bad since you love someone who isn't going to love you back." Larxene wrapped her fingers with Axel's. "He's not even here to take care of you. Heck, he was the one who cause all this to you, didn't he."

A weak cry caught Larxene's attention. "But," The Savage Nymph grabbed the Pine-Sol and pours a little bit of it into Kouruxka's bottle. "Of course we have to get rid of the one source that started it all." She started walking over to the young child. Kouruxka looked at her and eyed the bottle. "You're hungry, aren't you, little bitch." Larxene handed her the bottle. Kouruxka blinked at it a couple of times before throwing it at the Savage Nymph's head. "Gogabluei." She stuck her tongue out at the nymph. Larxene growled. "Why you little-"

"Wijikoui." Kouruxka sat up, but kept bobbing back in forward, showing that she's still weak. "This girl is a stubborn as her mother." Larxene mumbled. She reached her hand into the crib and Kouruxka bit her hard. "OW!" Larxene moved her hand away. When the hell did she start teething?

Kouruxka laughed weakly at Larxene, but then had a serious face that reminded her of Axel. "Goru buio." She blabbered. Larxene laughed. "You want me to get out?" The little girl just nodded her head. Larxene rolled her eyes. "Now listen here, abomination." She started. "I'm just doing your little ass a favor and trying to take care of you while your parents are sick."

"tiek au tuie."

"How do you know that that's a lie?"

"bothkite domiya."

"The bottle doesn't smell any different." Larxene growled, not believing that she's argueing with this little child. "It's completely normal."

Kouruxka grabbed the bottle, which landed in her crib right after it bounced off Larxene's big head, and handed it to the Nymph. "Timu mari."

"Why should I drink it?"

"Didahu judie bluie." Kouruxka simply put it. Larxene rolled her eyes. "Axel does not do that."

"Hiju."

"nu uh."

"hiju"

"nu uh."

"Hiju!" Kouruxka hit the bottle on Larxene's head again. Larxene growled. "That's it!" She summoned her kunai in her fist and attempted to attack the small nobody, but a card appeared and stopped her attack. There was a faint clap. "Wow, Larxene. You were right when you were talking to Namine and Xion." Larxene turned around and growled at the Gambler of Fate. Luxord was casually leaning back on the door, grinning and spinning a new bottle in his hand. "You really aren't the type of person to take care of anyone other than yourself. That's why Xemnas left me in charge."

"Really?" Larxene laughed. "What makes you think that Xemnas would put a drinkie like you in charge of taking care of a sick baby and her father?" Luxord smirked and snapped his fingers. Cards started appearing and circling around the Nymph. "Hey! What the-" As the cards started to lay down in a deck, Larxene was no where to be found. "Simple my dear." Luxord picked up the cards. "Because Axel and Roxas trust me."

"…Kiho." Kouruxka coughed before looking at Luxord and raising her arms to him. "Well, hello my little princess." Luxord picked her up and started feeding her with the new bottle. "Don't worry. You don't have to worry about mean ol' Pikachu while I'm around."

* * *

Larxene blinked a couple of times. She shivered at the sudden cold wind. She looked down and says that there was nothing to fall onto. "Damn that drunkie…." She shivered. "Teleporting me to the roof of the castle."

* * *

"Roxas." Namine and Xion walked into the Key of Destiny's room. Roxas turned his head to look at the two girls, than back at the ceiling. "I can't… sleep…" He mumbled. "I can't even close my eyes without feeling a sudden rush to keep them open… has Vexen and Zexion created a formula yet."

"They have." Namine smirked seeing the blonde jump up. "That's what we came to tell you-"

"But you can't move until you get some sleep. Xemnas' order." Xion stated, making Roxas groan. He flopped back on his bed. "I can't sleep unless I know that they're getting better!" He yelled. "It's my fault! I have the right to know if my boyfriend and my daughter is alright!"

"Boyfriend?" the two girls said in sync, causing Roxas to covered his mouth. "No no no! Not like that! He's doesn't even like me like that."

"… Why are you in so much denial, Roxas." Namine sat next to the blonde. "I mean… Just by trying to kiss you and trying to prove that Kouruxka isn't Xion's-"

"I'm still sorry by the way." Xion yelled, making the two rolled their eyes and grin. "-Proves that maybe, just maybe, Axel has some feelings for you."

"i… guess I'm still a little edgy from what Larxene told me." Roxas sat up. "I mean… I love him, but…."

"Axel will never think of you as just a toy, Roxas." Namine smiled and pointed to her head. "Trust me, I know."

Xigbar walked into the room. "Hey, You three. Have you seen Larxene?"

"No, why?"

"Damn. I was hoping that since Luxord is busy, she could referee Xaldin and I."

"Hold on!" Xion stopped them. "Larxene told us that Xaldin was in charge of taking care of Axel and Kouruxka while Roxas sleep. The Superior put him in charge as well as putting Namine and I incharge of Roxas-"

"Move!" Roxas jetted out of his room. Damn that Larxene! She never did something like lie about mission orders before and that's how she was able to get Namine and Xion to believe her. What if she's taking care of Axel? What if she's making Kouruxka worst?

Much, much worst!

"Axel! Kouruxka!" He burst into the room. Luxord looked at Roxas. "Well, hello there, luv." He smiled, holding a sleeping Kouruxka in his arms. Zexion was putting a powder into her bottle. "This should do just the trick to bring her fever down." He stated. Roxas sighed in relief. "She's okay… damn, what was I thinking leaving them all alone!!"

"Roxas, relax yourself." Luxord stated. "None of us knew what was going on until I heard Larxene talking to Namine and Xion. Xemnas put me in charge because he had a feeling that the family trusted me." Roxas looked at Axel, then Kouruxka, who've just woken up. Family. The blonde smiled. "Yeah… family…"

"You're ok, buddy?"

"Huh? Yeah… Just… a little tired." Roxas smiled. "I can sleep easy now, since you're taking care of them."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I luv taking care of my godchild." Luxord stated, tickling the young child. Roxas stretched before leaving the room. Kouruxka blinked a couple of times before looking at Luxord. "gogabluei?"

"Yeah. He's okay." Luxord stated. "I think realization just hit him."

* * *

Luxord allowed Roxas to start working again the next morning. And even though Vexen said he was going to wake up, Axel has yet to do so for another three days. Kouruxka was getting better, so that to a weight of worry off Roxas' shoulders. But as the days grew longer, more weight started piling up.

"Gogabluei." Kouruxka jumped in her crib. Roxas slightly smiled. The child had become restless once again, much like her father. But he really needed her to go to sleep, for it was 1 in the morning. "Why don't you ever listen to me, little one?" He picked her up. "I need to get some sleep, too. And so does your father." Kouruxka made a groan and held on to Roxas' jacket. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you." He rocked her gently. He thought it would help her get to sleep, but she started to fight it and cry. Roxas groaned, not understanding. Usually, when Axel or he is sleepy, she would go to sleep with them. Her sniffles made a small rhythm that made the blonde smile slightly. And he didn't know what came over him next.

_'Don't cry little child. Flash me that cute smile.'_ He sung and pinched her cheek, making the infant laugh. Roxas grinned. "You like that, huh." He rubbed his nose on hers. Kouruxka started to fight her sleep again.

_'Don't cry little child. Flash me that cute smile.  
Now you will sleep peacefully, and wake up happily  
I will be right there. When you are scared  
And I'll whole you tight baby, to show I care for thee.'_

Green eyes slowly open and stared at the ceiling. His vision adjusted as he was hearing a wonderful voice. Not as wonderful as Ariel's, but he believes that whoever that was can come close to it. Moving his weak body to sit up, Axel's eyes met up with a sight that he was just dreaming about. His love of his life, Roxas, holding and rocking their child. The singing was just a bonus. Kouruxka laughed tiredly as she tried to follow Roxas' voice.

_'I'll squeeze you a big hug, my sweet little cub  
I'll show all my love to you and you'll see what it can do.  
Hush now, little child. And keep that little smile  
Close your eyes, don't fuss now, boo. But remember, I love you.'_

Kouruxka yarning was the cutest thing Roxas have ever seen. She let go of his jacket as she fell asleep, allowing him to lay her down in her crib. "You know…" Roxas started mumbling to her in her sleep. "For now on, I'm going to do whatever it takes to be the best mom there is for you know. I wasn't really into it that much before." Axel contained a chucked. "But for now on, Mother Roxy will do whateve it takes to support this family."

"… Family, huh?" Roxas jumped up and turned around to see Axel sitting on the edge of his bed. Axel grinned at the blonde. "You know… the first thing I wanted to see when I woke up was you, Roxy. The singing was great, though." Now Axel was expecting him to yell about _'don't tell anyone I sung or I'll castrate you'_. But instead, the blonde jumped on him. "Oh thank gawd you're awake." Roxas hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry for putting you and Kouruxka into this mess. I'm so sorry I doubted you and thought you was just using our child to have sex with me. I'm so sorry, Axel. I really am."

"Roxas. It's okay."

"No it is not!" Roxas growled at him. "I caused all of this. I just wanted you to wake up so badly and… and…"

"Roxas-" Axel was cut off by a pair of lips that pecked his cheek. Roxas just hugged him tighter. "I won't do anything like that again if you don't make me worry again. I promise. Things are going to be different for our family."

"…our family?" Axel looked at the sleeping baby in the crib before smiling. "Sure. I promise."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yep."

"Are you absolutely-"

"I'm absolutely sure, Roxas. Got it memorized?" Roxas smiled, happy to hear Axel's catchphrase once more. He intertwined his fingers with the pyro's. "Yeah, I got it memorized."

A family. Just Him, Axel and Kouruxka

* * *

Yeah. That's all for now. i had a small conversation with my cousin before just like that. I thought she was saying some things and then she started saying the same word over again like that usual 'nu uh-uh huh' conversation. It was cute now, but around that time, it was annoying. And the Lullaby was something i made up when i was in sixth grade and i've never gotten a chance to use it until now. R&R will be nice.

Surkura's Out, Bitches! Love YA! ;3


	7. A Drunk's History

Sorry it took to long people. I'm having trouble with a lot of things wrong with me. Like i've been writing yaoi for so long now, that i'm slowly training myself to write about straight couples again for my other story. No, not 'Chronicles of Love'. But it's going to be a little in here and hopeful my CardCaptor Sakura story. But, i'm trying to balance it out. This is what happen when you get addicted to something. Oh well. Here's Kouruxka Chapter 7- A Drunk's History.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KOURUXKA! SO PLEASE DON"T TAKE HER AWAY! Enjoy ;3

* * *

When Axel was able to move again, the first thing that happen was Demyx tackling him, Zexion trying to pray them apart before Roxas gets jealous enough to attack the Melodious Nocturne, and Larxene bitching about how it can't be possible that Axel woke up to Roxas when she was the one who took care of him

Not that she did, but who cares about her anyway.

Xemnas gave Axel a few more days to recuperate. But as soon as Axel was able to snap a flame above his fingers, Xemnas sent him on a mission for three days.

It was day two of Axel's absence. Roxas sighed as he held Kouruxka on his lap. The child was memorized to the television by this 'eebee' character. That was the stupidest thing that anyone had ever created. It was as dull as the new barney. But, at least it kept her quiet. Kouruxka's been crying for Axel ever since he left.

"Hey, Roxy-"

"Don't call me that." Roxas instantly retorted as Marluxia and Xigbar jumped over the couch and sat down, sandwiching him in. Kouruxka took her red eyes off the tv and looked at both of them. "Gogabluie?"

"Well well. Looks who's growing up." Marluxia picked her up. "How's your mother treating up, hu- OW" Kouruxka screeched a laughter after she pulled on his hair. Xigbar huffed. "She's completely better now, that's for sure."

"What? Do you want to hold her?"

"No thanks, man. I don't want my braids pulled out." Xigbar raised his hands up in a defensive motion.

"Ahem!" Roxas coughed. "What do you guys want? If you wanted Kouruxka, you would've stated her name instead of that disgusting nickname you gave me."

"You don't think it's so nasty when Axel calls you that." Xigbar pointed out. Roxas blushed and turned his head. "That's because it doesn't sound as disgusting when he says it."

"Whatever. You get hard by it."

"MARLUXIA!" Roxas snatched back Kouruxka and covered her ears. "I will not have you messing with my child's innocence!"

"Innocence? Axel's child?" Marluxia laughed. "Just wait 'til she's older. She wont have any bit of innocence within her with a father like that."

"Axel is not that… perverted… is he?" Roxas bit his lips, then shook his head. "Well, if that is Axel, he knows damn well better than to mess around with me like that."

"Damn, Roxas. You know you have to give it to him one day."

"No I don't." Kouruxka became a little irritated at the fact that Roxas still had his hands on her ears. She started to move around and fuss, but Roxas refused to let go. "I don't have to do nothing."

"Yes you do." Marluxia sung as laid his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "You see, Roxas. Since you're the uke, it would only be a matter of time before Axel has enough and tries to grope you and tease you 'til you give it up."

"Well, I'm not going to." Roxas moved his hand before Kouruxka bit it and popped her mouth. "Don't do that to mommy." He stated to her. Kouruxka glared at him before turn back to the television. Roxas sighed. He knows she's going to do it again.

Xigbar grinned. "Trust me, Roxy-"

"Roxas!"

"Whatever." Xigbar rolled his eye (A/N- get it? I said eye because of the patch. AH HA HA… eh… I'll shut up now.) "All I know is that Xaldin did that same trick with me and I couldn't help but to fall into his trap."

"Yep." Marluxia leaned back on the couch. "Vexen was like putty in my hand. He was easy actually."

"Will both of you just shut up!"

"Aw. Is little Roxy upset because he ain't getting some from Axel?" Xigbar teased.

"I don't need to make love to him. Now what do you want?!" Roxas hissed. Marluxia snickered.

"We wanted to see if you know where Luxord is, but messing with you is so much more fun." Xigbar answered for the Graceful Assassin. Luxord's name caught the little one's attention. "Likabuma."

"Great. I just got comfortable, too, you know that." Roxas stated to his child, getting up with her in his arms. "No, I do not know where he is. But now that you said his name, I have to go search for him."

Xigbar raised his eyebrow. "Ugh… why, dude?"

"Kouruxka just likes to be with her godfather." Roxas mumbled. "Well, see ya."

"Remember! You have to give it up to Axel one day-"

"I Do not, Marluxia!" Roxas walked off, Kouruxka laughing at his embarrassment. He looked into her red eyes. "Why does my suffering always makes you happy?"

"Hn?"

"Nevermind. You're too young to understand." Roxas sighed, then eyed her once again. "Yet, you can understand everything else."

"…hn?" Roxas chuckled at her response. Typical.

* * *

"Luxord?" Roxas walked in the Gambler of Fate's room. Kouruxka scrunched up her nose to the smell, in which Roxas wanted to do the same, too. Luxord's been drinking, no doubt about that. The gambler was somewhat passed out on his bed, mumbling a lullaby. "…Luxord?"

"Hus' little babe´, don't say a word…" Oh yeah. He was drunk. Roxas sat Kouruxka on the bed and help sat Luxord up. "Hey, you're okay?"

"Is 'hat you, Janet?" Luxord looked at Roxas. The Key of Destiny raised his eyebrow up in confusion along with Kouruxka. "Janet?" He asked. Luxord chuckled as he hiccuped. "It's okay, Janet. I'll be home for the test result." He smirked and leaned on Roxas' shoulder. "Tell me I'm pretty and I'll tell you yours." He started out nonsense.

"Luxord, you should lay down." Roxas helped lay the gambler the right way on the bed. Kouruxka blinked a couple of times, confused in Luxord's actions. "gohiju." She caught the Gambler's attention. He laughed at bit. "He´, He´, Janet." He nudged Roxas on the elbow. "Watch this. I can speak 'er language." Luxord turned to Kouruxka.

"… guiblo?"

"Hn?" Kouruxka tilted her head to the side in confusion. Roxas covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Hiuji Blah." Luxord continued to talk. Kouruxka stared at him for a second, then turned to her mother with a straight face. "Hey! You wanted to see him." Roxas defended himself. Kouruxka turned her head back to the drunken gambler who had just finish trying to talk to her. "Ain' se´ a doll, Janet?" Luxord hiccuped before laying down. "He´ he´! What should we name ours? Is it a boy or girl?"

"Ugh… boy?" Roxas answered without thinking.

"Good for you, ol'chap!" Luxord panted his back, completely changing the topic. "I knew sooner or later Axel was going ta get 'ou knocked up, eh eh?" Insert Roxas with an extremely bad blush here. "Between straight and gay guys right here, just you and me, was it worth it?"

"LUXORD!" Kouruxka laughed at Roxas' out burst. "Luxord, you need to go to sleep."

"No. I need to work extra harder." Luxord slurred. "Thatta way, I could get more money for the arrival in seven months. You already got two on you already?" Did he just skip time frames? "Luxord-"

"Tell me I'm pretty."

"… Okay. You're pretty."

"How pretty am I janet?" Luxord fluffed his eyes. Roxas turned to his child, who looked at him with a 'what-do-you-expect-me-to-do' look. "Ugh… Really pretty, Luxord."

"That's not an answer."

"yYou're drunk."

"AM NOT!" Luxord yelled, slightly scaring the two spectators. "I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! I CAN QUIT ANYTIME I WANT!.... I just don't want to." Insert drunkin' laugh.

"Luxord-" Roxas started, but Luxord swung the blonde on the bed and put his ear on his stomach. "I can feel him kicking."

"….Luxord, go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna, Janet."

"Luxord, you can feel the baby tomorrow." Roxas decided to play along with him. There was no way he could get Luxord to comply with him unless he does so otherwise. "But as of now, sleep." Luxord did a hideous laughed that scared both Roxas and Kouruxka yet again before hiccuping then falling asleep on the blonde. Kouruxka blinked a couple of times. "Gogabluie."

"I know. This is strange, too." Roxas moved Luxord off him, who was laughing and snorting in his sleep. "Who was Janet?"

"Ubaniji."

"Well of course she's important, Kouruxka. Luxord said her name like crazy."

"Futi eba."

"Well, she doesn't have to be to you. You're a infant." Roxas picked up his child. "Now lets give Luxord some rest, okay." Kouruxka huffed, her face blowing up. "I know you want to spend time with your godfather, but he needs to recover first. Okay?"

Kouruxka looked everywhere else but Roxas, mumbling a small gibberish agreement. Roxas kissed her forehead. "That's good to know."

* * *

Luxord woke up to the sudden pain in his head. He looked around and sees empty bottles. "… Damn it Janet." Luxord rubbed his head as he sat up completely. "I'm so sorry."

"Gogabluie." Luxord looked at the doorway to see Roxas standing with Kouruxka in his arms, eager to get over to him. "Roxas?"

"You're okay?" Roxas walked over to him and sat Kouruxka on the bed. Luxord shook his head, then winced in pain. "Nope. Hangover's a bi- I mean pain." He self censored himself after he looked at Kouruxka. Roxas smirked. "Hey, can you tell me something. Who's Janet?" Luxord looked at Roxas, then sighed. "Janet was my fiancé. " He answered. "We just got married a few years before I was turned into a nobody, just getting out of college.

"… What? That's a lie!" Roxas stated. "If that was so, then you should be like-"

"I'm twenty-six, luv." Luroxd laughed. "I know I look like I'm ten years older."

"No kidding." Luxord rolled his eyes at Roxas's comment. "So we were about to have our first child. It died. And the pattern was like that til we've gotten to the fourth one. I started working overtime so we could be prepared by the time he comes. One night, though, I was attacked and killed by Heartless. After that, It was no more Rodul and hello Luxord.

"When Xemnas told me what happen, I didn't believe it at first and just stayed hidden since I was consider dead. I couldn't just go up to her like this. I didn't even look completely like my old self. So I stayed close to Janet, watching her. She was so upset, she tried to kill herself. She succeed in killing the baby, though, and we only had three more weeks to go." Luxord looked down. "Heard her say it would be heart braking to see me through the child's eyes."

"…. I'm so sorry, Luxord."

"Don't be, luv." Luxord picked up Kouruxka, hearing her laugh. "Just by her being here, I believed that I was giving another chance that at this parenting thing, even though she isn't my child."

"Thanks for being there for her when I couldn't"

"No worries." Luxord held Kouruxka up, hearing her laugh again. "Just know that you and Axel have it good."

"Speaking of that, don't ever say that Axel got me knocked up ever again."

"… I said that?"

"Yes. Yes you did."

"About what?" Everyone's head turned to Axel who was at the door. "Bah!" Kouruxka started moving around for her father. Roxas smiled at the pyro, happy to see him again. "Axel-"

"I said that you knocked Roxas up, apparently. 'cuase I don't remember shi- anything." Luxord concerned himself once again. Roxas blushed deeply. "Thanks a lot." He mumbled. Axel grinned. "Nah. I'll wait til Kouruxka's older before we try making her a play mate."

"AXEL!" Roxas huffed. "You are a-making me mad!"

"A-making? That's new!"

"Just shut up!" Roxas picked up Kouruxka. The child grabbed on to Luxord's sheet, yelling for dear life. "Kouruxka, hunny. He's still not better."

"Naw, it's okay." Luxord grabbed Kouruxka. "I can handle her for a little while. You probably need a break anyway. Mainly Axel since your mission was in Atlantica."

"Don't remind me." Axel growled.

"How did you do your mission so fast?"

"I destroyed everything."

"Xemnas is going to be pissed."

"Who cares? I did his mission." Axel mumbled. "I hate that ol' sea hag anyway. She deserved it."

* * *

Somewhere in Atlanica, merpeople are celebrating the death of Ursula.

* * *

"Axel, calm down. He didn't actually flirted with me." Roxas laid on Axel's bed, watching the redhead pace around back and forward. Axel went into a sudden out rage as he told what happen until Janet appeared in the conversation. "He only though that I was this Janet girl because he was drunk. Luxord is the straightest guy in this Organization next to Lexeuas."

"Her name sounds familiar though."

"And even though- what?" Roxas raised his head up. Axel sat down on the edge of his bed. "I remember Janet. Luxord got drunk and I had to search for him. He left the castle to search for her. I found him staring at her in their house window. She was pretty." Axel grinned. A surge of jealously ran throughout Roxas' vains. "Really?"

"Yeah. Brown curly hair and amber eyes. I told Luxord he's lucky to have a beauty like her. His response was he wasn't anymore." Axel turned to Roxas. "Then he told me to cherish everything I have for now that you don't want to leave. I take his word every single day." He pulled Roxas closer. "Like you-"

"Shut up with the sappy stuff." Roxas blushed, pushing the pyro away from him. "But… what if we can change her to a nobody?"

"Roxas. No." Axel suddenly became serious.

"Won't Luxord be happy that she's with him, though?"

"He wouldn't because she'll be trap like us." Axel sighed. "We need hearts to become whole. And Luxord wouldn't like the fact that she's incomplete, unable to finish her life goals." Roxas looked away. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't Roxas, but please. Don't ever say that again."

"I'm sorry." Roxas pouted. Axel grinned. "You look as cute as our child now."

"… Shut up." Roxas curled into a ball. "I just wish it was just some way to help Luxord."

"… Just let her live her life." Axel hugged Roxas. "That's all we can do. That's all anybody could do for a nobody who left someone behind."

* * *

Kouruxka looked a Luxord before tilting her head. Luxord smirked a bit. "You know, you're a blessing for them, right?"

"Jiku." Kouruxka smiled. Luxord picked her up. "A splitting image. Clone, almost."

"Hm?" Kouruxka tilted her head again. "Poligamo."

"Don't worry about it, luv." Luxord grinned. "Just know that you are."

* * *

They didn't know what time they fell asleep. But they knew they felt pretty comfortable. Axel held his arms around Roxas, practically engulfing the younger one. Not that Roxas mind. He was sleeping peacefully in the warmth, arms wrapped around the older one's waist and his head was lying on his chest. Luxord walked in the room with a sleeping Kouruxka and smirked at the sight before him.

Axel was taking his advice quiet to heart.

* * *

A/N- Well, that is if the have hearts. So i guess that means soul, right. Yeah, I'll just continue now. I wanted to do something for Luxord for a long time and i finally got to do so. And that 'Eebee' character is what my cousin watch like crazy. She'll cry and cry, but put that on and she's hooked on it like a drug. I'm dead serious. It sucks, too, in my opinion. If it was something like Dora or Authur, i would've been fine with it, but Eebee? WTF, man! WTF! Also, i know this was a very short chapter. I promise it will be longer next time. You have my word! Just having trouble trying to organize everything right about now.

In other words, that poll for Kouruxka will be taken down in two weeks so i can re-post my poll for my other fanfiction 'An Song From Thee To Orgy XIII.' I know in a few chapters back, i said i had it, but i took it down for Kouruxka's sake.

.... and i guess that's it. Reviews will be just total sweetness! (My brother flips out everytime i use that phase. Ha Ha.)

Surkura's Out, Bitches! Love Ya! ;3


	8. The Test Results

OVER 5000 WORDS! MY BIGGEST CHAPTER SO FAR EVA!!! I'm so happy at myself.

Alright. A few things need to be said. This isn't going to be a very humorous chapter, so I'm going to tell you two stories about my little cousin to break the tension. My mother brought a new coffee table that she was just dying to get. I looked at it and told her it wasn't going to last the week. She said it would last a mouth. So then, my cousin came over the next day and my mother and i had to watch her. She bit into the table and left some marks. I was cracking up laughing, wishing i would've bet some money on it. The other story is going to be at the end.

Also, i saw some of Capeircorn's pictures on deviantart and I'm like damn. They were nice. I like the one when Roxas targeted Axel's hips. But i wonder how do you get you art up there. I probably would've put a picture of Kouruxka if i knew how.

And 30 REVIEWS! Oh my gawd, i'm over 30 reviews! I'm so happy! Everyone just love my little Kouruxka! I thank you all!

Another thing is the poll for Kouruxka. It's going to be taken down today and a new one will be posted up to help me with my other fanfiction 'A Song From Thee To Orgy XIII.' Please vote, because i won't be able to get started if you guys don't. But can you believe two people said that Kouruxka might belong to Xion. I was a little angry at first, but then i started laughing as a new idea came into my head. though, i won't be able to use it since i already thought two seasons ahead with what i got. Also, they could've just been playing around.

So without further ado, here's Chapter 8- Test Results

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KOURUXKA, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY! enjoy ;3

* * *

This was really getting not only on Roxas' nerves, but Xion's, too.

Axel was becoming more and more over protective with the little girl. Or at least that's what Vexen believes. The others believe that it's just fatherly instincts. But those two knew what the real reason was.

Axel was afraid.

Yes, the pyromaniac was afraid that Kouruxka still might have a chance of not being his. And if she has a sudden interest in Xion, the transfer of parents would barely affect the little infant and greatly damage him.

Of course, the pair also believes that he's being a little too paranoid. But they will admit that there were some days they worry about the same thing. Roxas surely wants to keep this family (In his eyes, or at least his thinks they are a family) together. Xion wants nothing more than to be called at least Godmother. Or Aunt since both of them have a relation to Sora, so they're basically brother and sister.

Oh! And to add onto this, Larxene's theory about Namine and her was correct.

Yeah. Don't ask how it happened. (A/N- please don't. I don't really like explaining Yuri unless have to, which is going to be later on.)

But back to the plot. This was really bugging Roxas since Axel and Xion started fighting.

* * *

It started out simple. Roxas 'asked' Vexen to create one of those baby bouncer/ walkers for his daughter. Why a walker? Axel claimed he was a fast learner and Roxas thought that he should just put it there just in case. She does act like Axel most of the time anyway. Kouruxka loved it and she wouldn't get out of it unless Axel, Luxord, and Roxas came into the room to pick her up to feed her, change her (That's usually Axel's job) or anything else that was needed. She doesn't allow anyone else to even attempt to pick her up. If she even senses that they're thinking it, then she'll scream and Axel would come and burn the crisp out of anyone, and that's usually Demyx, much to Zexion's dismay.

But today, Kouruxka allowed Xion to pick her up and feed her, and that sent Axel haywire.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Feeding my niece. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Who said she was you niece!"

"Who knows, she could be my goddaughter. But all I know is that I have some relation with this child."

"Bull shit."

"Yes, Axel! I! DO!"

"Don't need to, though! Namine doesn't have a title and Pikachu sure as hell doesn't have one!"

"Who gives a damn about Larxene?!"

"Nobody, but still! You don't have a gawd damn title with her!"

Eventually, Roxas started watching them, holding onto his child while the other two nobodies fight. Axel was on the urge of ripping out Xion's soul, but doesn't since he still hold some surge of protectiveness over her like a sister. It's just that his daughter comes first in this matter. "Damn it, don't go near her!"

"I could go near her all I want, Axel!" Xion yelled. "Because despite what everyone else had said, there is still a huge chance that Kouruxka's mines!" Roxas stiffen at Xion's confession and Axel became more furious. "There is no where in hell-"

"Axel, damn it! You believe it, too! Kouruxka acts exactly like you and the reason she does is only because you're the only damn influence that's near her since you somewhat isolate her form the others! Kouruxka is just as well as mines as well as Larxene believes she belongs to you!" Roxas and Axel flinched as Xion covered her mouth. Damn it Sora for not knowing what to say when angry. The area became hotter as Axel was getting fired up, but instead of attacking, he explodes. "Well damn! I didn't realize that someone who barely spends time with the little child actually wants to fucking prove it's her fucking child!" He hissed, Kouruxka becoming a little scared and hiding in her mother's chest. She wasn't use to seeing Axel this upset, and neither were Roxas and Xion. "Why the hell- Screw it! I don't need to know why the hell you want Kouruxka when it's well and known that she's my child! She won't be your and she'll never be yours."

"But-"

"We don't need no gawd damn test result cause even if she isn't mines or is, I've been taking care of her good and well enough to have that title as a father!" Axel held a fit up, flames engulfing it. But he walked off and punched it into the wall, creating a hole. "And damn it, Xion! Don't you know that Kouruxka is the only connection to Roxas that I have! But I guess you don't since you have that witch, Namine!" With his final outburst, Axel stormed off. Roxas… was completely speechless.

Xion covered her mouth. "Damn! I didn't mean for that to happen." She grived. Roxas looked at Kouruxka, who was shivering. This was their first time seeing Axel like this, and none of them liked it.

* * *

Larxene grinned at the sight of the argument. Axel's anger. Roxas' and Xion's shock. Kouruxka's fear. Everything was just so brilliant. Especially with that last line Axel yelled before leaving. The one that got Roxas all speechless. So Kouruxka was their only connection. Very well, then. She just have to make it seem like there was a mistake in the DNA machine and make it seems like it was one hundred percent Xion's child. A strain of hair from Xion should do just the trick.

* * *

"Damn, Roxy-"

"Don't call me that." Roxas hissed at Demyx, making the Melodious Nocturne hide behind his lover. Luxord held the sleepy Kouruxka in his arms, watching the depressed Key of Destiny. "I know Xion didn't mean it, but… Unlike Sora and I, Xion speaks the truth when she's angry." Roxas stated, feeling very panicky. "And Axel even said so himself that Kouruxka was the only connection we've got! So far, that's the truth in all it's glory! What am I going to do!?"

"Well, XIII." Zexion spoke calmly, removing Demyx from leeching on his shoulders. "I'm sure IV have already completed the DNA Testing machine to your and as much as everyone else's pleasure. We could get him to test it out in the next meeting."

"Why can't we just go to him now?"

"There's a mixture of perfume and flowers in his scent." Zexion stated bluntly. "And another scent that you don't want me to tell you."

"Oh… ew." That was all the blonde could say. Luxord looked at the now sleeping Kouruxka. "I'll take her to her crib."

"Thanks Luxord." Roxas stated. "I would like to go see Axel myself, but… I'm afraid he's going to bombarded me with a bunch of questions."

"Are you afraid of them?"

"No…I'm afraid of not being able to answer them." Roxas looked at his little girl sleeping. He moved a lock of her hair from her face. "No answer is much worst than a lie or even a hesitated answer. Even still, they're all bad and I don't think Axel can handle any more torture."

* * *

"I screwed up big time, Nami." Xion hissed as she banged her head on the table. Namine´ looked at her… dear I say it… girlfriend in concern. "You know, that's not a really good thing to do. It could be hazardous."

"You're not really helping."

"You didn't ask." Namine laughed. "You just complained."

"STILL NOT HELPING!" Xion huffed.

"What do you need help with?" A voice stiffened up the two girls. Larxene walked in the room casually, eyeing them both hungrily. "N-Nothing." Xion lied.

"Oh really?" Larxene grabbed Xion's face, getting somewhat turned on by Namine's angry, yet scared expression. "Because I heard what happen between you and my Axel-"

"Axel belongs to Roxas!" Namine's voice earned her a harsh glare from Larxene, making her step back a bit and drop her sketchpad. Larxene walked over and picked it up, looking through it with a bored expression.

Pictures of everyone.

Typical.

Couples in the Organization.

Typical.

Sora and his buddies.

Typical.

But when a picture of Axel, Kouruxka, and Roxas came to her sight, Larxene snarled. "You know. I wonder what would happen to the four of you when Kouruxka is founded out to be Xion's" She threw the book at the witch. "Obviously, little Roxy wants a family for his daughter. So that must mean he'll have to marry Xion to create that family. What would be left for you? You'll be lonely since Axel would go to me before he ever thinks about you."

"Axel will fuck Lexaeus before he even thinks about touching you, you filth!" Larxene glared at Xion, who summoned her keyblade. "Now apologize to Namine."

"Sorry. Apologizes aren't my thing. And you're pretty brave to go up against me?" Larxene looked at The Mysterious (A/N- that's what I'll call Xion for now on) blankly. "You battling me is like a mosquito up against a bug lamp. You really want to try me?" Static ran across her body. "It's obvious who's going to win."

"I can at least try, can't I?" Xion rushed towards the Savage Nymph. Larxene easily dodged her attack, grabbing Xion by the hair and using it to toss and collided her with Namine. Larxene smirked at the damaged girls as they tried to get up. "Don't bother. I'm through with you two." She said, smirking. "I have a date with MarMar and Vexy. Bye Bye, now." She waved as she left. In her other hand was a couple strands of Xion's hair.

* * *

Axel growled at himself. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have been so paranoid, but what was a father to do? He wanted to keep Kouruxka. He wanted her to be his. He wanted it to just be him, his daughter, and Roxas! Why the hell didn't Vexen go to him for DNA just to make sure and not cause all this confusion and tension!?

"You really should stop mopping around, luv." Luxord walked in the room. "It's making her very tired."

"… Was she scared of me?" Axel looked at his sleeping child. "I know I was… loud and stuff. I probably made Roxy scared, too."

"Somewhat." Axel stiffens at Luxord's blunted answer as the Gambler laid Kouruxka in her crib. "Axel. You know she's your child. Why are you so worried?"

"Because that son of a bitch Vexen always makes mistakes!" Axel hissed. "He probably could've mixed the two up." Luxord shook his head. "I highly doubt it, luv. Vexen might mess up a bit, but to get revenge on you two by using the strand of your DNA, I'm pretty sure he's capable of not making a mistake."

"… I just don't know what to do, Luxord." Axel grabbed his head. "I can't advance a move towards Roxas because what Larxene said traumatized him. I'm going to lose them both because of a simple mistake. And more then likely, I would only have the choice of being a single nobody or going with Larxene. What the hell do I fucking do?" He sat on his bed, sighing. "Maybe Kouruxka was a mistake. Maybe she was what needed to break everything apart."

"Come now, luv. I thought the Emo thing belongs to Zexion." Luxord joked. "I don't know a lot of thinks, but I can tell you that a child is never a mistake. Trust me, luv."

"I sure hope I can."

* * *

"OH! MARMAR IS GETTING SOME A-"

"Larxene!" Marluxia growled as the Savage Nymph walked into the lab while he and Vexen were… well… lets say busy…

Larxene casually walked her way towards the DNA machine that Vexen had been making for the last few months. "So is this the little contraption?" Larxene picked it up, causing Vexen to stiffen. "Number XII!" He started. "I advise you to put down my experiment right this second!"

"Typical response." Larxene stated boredly. She opens the back of the invention, reveling a really complex scanning system. Perfect.

"Larxene!"

"Hold your horses, Gramps." Larxene placed a lock of hair in, closing it up before Vexen or Marluxia starts being suspicious. "I just want to see the damn thing."

"Larxene, I know we're friends and all, but I'm a little bit frustrated at the moment-"

"Say no more Marly." Larxene snapped her fingers and portal her was out of the lab. Vexen growled. "Honestly, there was no need for my to create that thing. I made sure I did not mix the hair samples. I don't make careless mistakes like that."

"Right now you're making the mistake of not letting it go and leaving me with a hard on." Marluxia cleared of the table and forced Vexen down with him on top. "Now then."

"Marluxia, what are you- oh! Carry on."

* * *

A meeting was called as soon as Kouruxka was fed and put back to sleep. Roxas bit nervously on his lip. He shouldn't be nervous. The child isn't even Xion's. She's Axel's.

"I shouldn't be nervous. She isn't even mines. She's Axel's" Xion repeated to herself. She wasn't going to forgive herself if she was the cause of Axel and Roxas not being a family.

"XIII. If you'll put the hair sample for XV in." Xemnas instructed. Roxas walked over (A/N- don't ask. Imagine he's using his light abilities to create a floating walkway, like every member should) to the Chilly Academic and puts the hair in the machine, but in a different scanner that was in the front. Roxas gulped as he walked back to his sit, Vexen turning on his invention. Please make this work.

"The results are in. Roxas are in half of Kouruxka's DNA. The other half belongs to…."

Everyone started crowding in to hear.

.

..

…

….

…..

……

……. Don't you just hate dramatic silences? 'Cause I know damn well that I do. Anyway, back to the plot. You guys already know the results, so I'll just go right straight to the reaction. And if you don't know, just follow up.

Roxas, as well as everyone else, stared shockingly at The Chilly Academic's results. Even Larxene pulled a believable shocked face. Vexen looked at the results, shocked himself. "No. No. This can't possibly be right." He redid the machine, and the results were the same. Xion covered her mouth. "T-That can't be right." She stated. "I- I can't be."

"Y-You serious?" Larxene spoke, finally smirking. "She's not Axel's."

"… Bull shit." Axel jumped down into a portal he created beneath him. Roxas watched as Axel left, which caused an out roar in the meeting hall. Both he and Luxord stayed calm, unless you call being shock calm, since they know where Axel's going.

* * *

The crib was empty. Roxas looked at it as if Kouruxka was in there, just waking up and looking at him with big red eyes, smiling at him. "Axel can't let Kouruxka go." Luxord stated. "He won't let her go."

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't let go to if you spent six months taking care of her. And if she's the only connection to your best friend." Roxas sighed. "I was hoping this wasn't going to happen."

"Something just don't seem right, though, luv." Luxord pondered. "Larxene-"

"Pikachu won!" Roxas hissed, almost in tears "That bitch finally won! She's probably celebrating right now! I bet you she was the only one smiling pulling off that innocent look!"

"… Roxas."

"I can't do anything, Luxord. I lost my picture of a family with him." Roxas growled as he sat down on the bed. Luxord fanned some cards from out of nowhere. "Luck is on your side, Roxas." He said, picking out a card from his hand. "If you really want something to happen when you have the ability to change it, go for it. Because if you want my honest opinion, Larxene looked too shock to be happy that she gets to have Axel."

Roxas eyes widen, recalling Larxene's face.

* * *

Even though Kouruxka was 'not his', Larxene wasn't expecting Axel to go all senile and kidnapped the little bitch. She had no clue to where the pyromaniac ran off to and it had gotten so irritating for her, she could care less about Xemnas' orders to search for him and laid down on her bed. She smirked. On the brightside, though, it can prove how terrible Axel is as a father, making Xemnas take further precocious to separate the two. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Xion felt her scalp. "Damn it." She mumbled. "Larxene got her wish, Nami, along with a bunch of my hair."

"I'm so sorry, Xion." Namine looked down. "For both your hair and Kouruxka."

"But why? I'm not ready for a child yet." Xion pouted. She hated herself right about now.

"XION!" Roxas ran in the room with Luxord behind. The Key of Destiny grabbed and shook The Mysterious. "Did Larxene talk to you anytime today or yesterday?!"

"Calm down, Roxy-"

"Roxas!"

"Okay. Okay. Yeah. She met us earlier today, the little bitch." Xion stated. "Threw me into Namine by the hair, then stated about seeing Marluxia and Vexen."

"DAMN IT!" Roxas jetted off. Xion blinked a couple of times, along with Namine. "We think that Larxene sabotage the results." Luxord stated. Xion rubbed her scalp again. "How in the world could she-" All the blood drained from her face. "My Hair! That Bitch!"

* * *

"VEXEN!" Roxas burst through the laboratory door. Vexen jumped, but then gave Roxas an irritated look. "What do you want, XIII?" He turned back towards a beaker. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Redo the test." Roxas growled. Vexen looked at him once more, then laughed his creepy laugh. "Yes, XIII, I was shocked at well with the results. But the past is the past. Beside, what Axel did was un-fatherly and dangerous. So maybe Kouruxka belonging to you and Xion may be the best of optio- WAH!" Roxas grabbed the Chilly Academic and jacked him up against the wall.

"LISTEN HERE! KOURUXKA IS AXEL'S CHILD BECAUSE THAT BITCH PIKACHU SABOTAGE THE GAWD DAMN MACHINE! YOU ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHAT WRONG WITH IT AND YOU ARE GOING TO REDO THE TEST OR GAWD SO HELP ME, I'LL GIVE YOU HELL FOR MESSING UP MY FAMILY!" Roxas growled, slamming his keyblade right next to Vexen's head and breaking the wall. "IS THAT FUCKING CLEAR!?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"… good." Roxas let Vexen go. "I'm going to look of Axel and that thing better be done by the time I come back!" The Key of Destiny left, brushing past Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin looked at him with an eyebrow raised, then walked into the lab, seeing his lover shaking. "Vex?" Marluxia walked over to him. "What happen to you?"

"... I sware to gawd, I get no respect around here!" Vexen snapped up. "XIII wants me to redo the test after I look over my invention. There is no use for it." The Chilly Academic walked over to his experiment and started to look at it. Marluxia grinned. "You know something is wrong with it, don't cha?"

"There's no way Larxene could've-" Vexen opened the back of the invention to find something in the complex scanner. "What the hell?"

"Well, that explains why Larxene was here earlier."

"Marluxia. Tell the Superior immediately!"

* * *

"Axel!" Roxas ran throughout the streets of The World That Never Was. "Axel!?"

"Roxas!' Demyx and Zexion ran over towards him. "Saix and Zexy don't have a scent."

"What?"

"Axel must've teleported out of this world and into another." Zexion stated. "But unless VII and I can go to another world, we can't find his scent."

"But what world could've he gone to?" Demyx yelled. "It'll take days, maybe weeks to find him! Maybe we'll never find him and he'll be gone for good-"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled, scaring the Melodious Nocturne once again "We'll find him, even if we have to continue searching or he'll come to us. He won't keep my own daughter away from me, that I know!"

"… I'll send the Superior some orders." Zexion portaled away. Demyx looked at Roxas. "I'm so sorry about all of this, Roxas."

"Don't be. Axel is doing the right thing."

* * *

"Nothing in the Olympic Coliseum, Neverland, Halloween Town, Pride Lands, or Port Royal." Xemnas read the reports. "So far nothing in Agrabah and Atlantica as well as Beast's Castle and Hollow Bastion."

"We'll never find him like this." Xaldin stated, making Roxas tense up. He didn't want to hear that. It's been four days since the disappearance of Axel and Kouruxka. Every now and then, they will get their scent in the castle, but they'll disappear before they could even get to them. Larxene huffed. "What the hell was Axel thi-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK!" Roxas hissed at her. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!"

"Damn, blondie, calm down." Larxene stated, trying to take that into advice herself. How dare he talk to her like that! "It's not my fault that Axel took yours and Xion's child-"

"Yes, it is!" Luxord stated, backing Roxas up. "You sabotage the machine!"

"As if! I don't even know how to use any junk that Vexen shows to me, anyway."

"But apparently you can use this one when you interrupted Marluxia and I." Vexen showed her the DNA Tester. "The Main scanner in the back was suppose to piece everything together after XIII place XV's hair in the front scanner. Since dust can get into this one, the back is used as a back up. You putting a large amount of Xion's hair in it alter the possible outcome."

"Why I-"

"Number XII." Larxene stiffened at Xemnas' harsh voice. "I'll deal with your punishment later on since all the evidence points to you."

"But-"

"That's an order!" Xemnas growled. "You're just lucky I'm not turning you into a dusk! In fact, I just might."

"A dusk? Really, now Superior." Larxene laughed nervously. "Turing me into a dusk could hurt the Organization with their mission just as badly as… as… as the trams going out of service in Twilight Town."

"Twilight Town!" Roxas jumped up and hit himself on his forehead. "Why didn't I go to that place first!?" Roxas summoned as portal and ran through. "Oh no you don't!" Larxene ran after, but Lexaeus grabbed and pulled her away from the portal as it closed. "You're not going anywhere." He huffed. "You already cause enough damage."

"Like you need to talk, Gorilla!" Larxene flinched as his tomahawk almost hit her. Xemnas grinned and held out his hand, using it as a magnet to separate Larxene from her weapons. "I know the perfect punishment for you." He stated, seeing every one of his member's angry faces. "Don't make her fade away, Organization members."

"What! But-" Larxene was shut up as lances pinned her down to the wall. Xaldin grinned, cracking his knuckle. "This is for messing with my apprentice." Everyone closed in.

"No! You can't do this to me! Don't you know who I am! Get Away From Me! AHHH!"

* * *

Kouruxka blinked her eyes at the sunset before her. Axel held on to her tightly, making sure she doesn't slip trying to reach for it. "You obviously like the sun, don't you, Kouruxka?" Axel grinned as she turned to him. "Your mother does, too. Before you were born, we use to come here." Green eyes turned towards the sunset, his feet swaying of the edge. "He was always memorized by it. I asked him why one day and he just blushed and refused to tell me." He chuckled. "So… I told your mother that one day, I will find out." He looked Kouruxka, who was still staring at him. "But I guess if I keep running away with you, I will never find out."

"It's because the colors reminds me of the flames, which then reminds me of you." Axel turned around to see Roxas leaning against the tower, grinning. Axel smiled, but then it disappeared. "You're angry?"

"I should be, but I'm not." Roxas walked over to them. "Larxene sabotage the results. Vexen is going to redo the test."

"Really? That's…" Axel looked away. "But… What if it still comes out as Xion?"

"Axel, what happen to your happy self?" Roxas tilted his head along with his daughter. "You even said it yourself. Even if you aren't in her DNA, you been taking care of her enough to be called that title." Axel sighed. "I guess… it just took me harder then I thought."

"You think?" Roxas laughed. "Lets go, okay. Everyone is worried about you two." Roxas walked a couple of steps before turning to Axel. "Well?"

"I wanna show you something, first." Axel put Kouruxka down. "She's been crying for you for a while. I'm pretty sure she'll do it now."

"Axel, what are you-" Roxas became speechless as Kouruxka smiled at him and… started crawling to him.

"She's crawling." Roxas covered his mouth. "She's actually crawling." When Kouruxka made it to the Key of Destiny, he instantly picked her up. "You crawled, can you believe that?"

"Pilu."

"Well of course you do." Roxas held her tightly. "Oh, I missed you and your father so much, Kouruxka."

"Roxas." Axel opened a portal. "Lets get going." He held out his hand. Roxas looked at it for a while before smiling and taking it.

* * *

"Number VIII." Xemnas stated at the meeting. "Your action was as close to unprofessional and dangerous as it could get! Not only that, but you put another one of your members in danger!" Axel flinched at the rise of the Superior's voice. Xemnas sighed before grinning. "But after conversating with the member, they and myself have agreed on sparing you since there was a reason to it. Now, XIII. The hair sample if you must." Roxas walked over to Vexen and put the hair in the machine. "The results are in." Vexen stated, everyone leaning in. "The child belongs to…"

.

..

…

….

…..

…… hate dramatic silences, don't cha? Back to the story, but you already know what the results are, so I'll go to the reactions, yet again.

"YES!" Axel jumped over and hugged Roxas tightly, causing the blonde to blush. Larxene grinded her teeth in annoyance, but stop as the pain started to kick back in again. Do you want to know what she looks like? I'll let your imagination run wild, but remember that's she's beaten up pretty badly.

* * *

Roxas grabbed Kouruxka from crawling away. "She doesn't want to go to sleep." He huffed as Kouruxka started to fuss. "And she moves pretty fast now, so she thinks she could get away form me."

Axel lean of his bed, staring at the two of them. "Kouruxka. Do you wanna sleep with mommy and me today?"

"Gogabluei!" Kouruxka smiled, as Roxas turned red. "A-Axel!"

"Just for one night." Axel poked his lips out, trying to do a puppy pout. Roxas laughed at his attempt as he sat Kouruxka on the bed. "Fine. But one night." He got in the bed, Kouruxka in-between them. "And don't roll over us."

"Don't worry Roxas." Axel got close to the blonde's face. "IIII wwwooonnnttt!"

"Sing like that again and I'll rip your tongue out." Roxas growled, making the Flurry of Dancing Flames laughed. Then silence fell upon each other as their eyes locked with one another. Axel bit his lips and moved closer, lightly frightening Roxas as the image from the kitchen appeared in his head (A/N- Chapter 5). Axel looked at Roxas, irritated as the blonde pulled back, but let it go. It takes time to get rid of memories like that, especially since it happen right when Larxene practically brainwashed him. He smiled and lay down. "Night, Roxy." He smiled before drifting off with Kouruxka. He wasn't angry with the blonde, just a little afraid that he could've distance his chances further away.

"N-Night." Roxas stated. Unlike Axel, he was frustrated at himself. He knew that what Larxene said was a lie! He wanted to kiss Axel! He wanted the pyro's lips on his so badly! So why the hell did he jump!? It didn't make any sense at all! There was no need to be scared or worried! Axel wasn't going to do a damn thing to him that he didn't want, and he certainly won't get angry at that fact, despite what Marluxia and Xigbar said. Roxas growled at himself before falling asleep.

Little did they know that a fearful Axel and a frustrated Roxas is not a good combination for a growing Kouruxka.

* * *

And that's that! I hope the wait was worth it. If you find any mistakes, please let me know, because i probably past them with out realizing it.

Oh! The Second story! I think my litle cousin have something against my mom. While my mother and my aunt was talking, my cousin older sister(She's Five) and i was watching her play with my mother's wireless mouse for her laptop. I had a bad feeling about it, but i just let it go. Next thing we knew, my aunt and my mother was yelling and her sister and i was cracking up laughing. My baby cousin put the mouse in a cup of grape soda! It was funny as hell! Anyway, i hope you like this chapter. Reviews would be just super special awsome! (YuGiOh Abridge! Love it!)

Surkura's out, Bitches! Love YA!  
Kouruxka: Byjuie! (Translation-Bye!)


	9. A Test in Parenting

Hey guys. Surkura's back. Sorry I'm a little late. I've been having trouble to how to pull this chapter off. So far, this is the only way i can do it. It would've been up yesterday or earlier today, but my little cousin came over and my mother made me watch them with the rest of the household. i was a little irritated at first, but i guess it was worth it. I gave her a spoon full of ice cream, the triple chocolate kind, and she was jumping all over the place within a few seconds later. And my mother made these smuther pork chops and she was trying her hardest to use the spoon for her piece. Then she gave up and started talking to my father across the room. Oh! And she drop an ice cube and started to lick it like a dog to imitate her dogs at home. That was all that happen, sadly. I wanted her to stay a little bit longer, but she didn't. Oh well. So without further ado, here's AkuRoku- Kouruxka Chapter 9- A test of Parenting. Hope you guys can see the pattern.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KOURUXKA, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! Enjoy ;3

* * *

"She needs to be put in a playpen, Axel. Or at least a leash."

"Tsk tsk, Roxy. I'm not treating my child like a dog."

"I'm not saying treat her like a dog. I'm just saying that we need to do something in order for her to sit still."

"She's my child, Roxy. She's not going to sit down."

"Figures." Roxas huffed, folding his arm, his blue eyes looking off to the side in which Kouruxka once resided. "…She's gone again, Axel."

"What?!" Axel looked around in a panic as Roxas sighed. "I told you we need to put her in a play pen."

"She does not need a playpen." Axel walked into the hallways with Roxas close behind. "She needs to roam around the castle."

"When Larxene is out to kill her?!"

"Larxene won't kill her-" Roxas glared at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Okay, so she would. But, I think Kouruxka won't get into too much trouble."

"She disappears the moment we turn our heads. I'm sure, as her being our child, that she's going to get into trouble."

"Now Roxy-"

A screeching laughed was heard down the hall. "Kouruxka!" The two parents ran towards an open door, which, to their dismay, was Marluxia's garden. Roxas' face turned pale. "Axel! Get My Baby!" Roxas yelled. Kouruxka was laughing as she was holding on to one of the vines of Marluxia's overgrown man-eating plants. Axel ran over towards the plant, but a vine came from one the other plant and grabbed his ankle, tripping him up. Kouruxka looked at her father and laughed, slightly swinging around due to the slight movement of the plant. She let go and bounced on an overgrown leaf, sliding down until she touched the floor. "Kouruxka!" Roxas stepped over Axel, whom Axel might add 'hurts like hell', and ran over to his child until a vine grabbed Roxas and flipped him over. "Get off me you over grown piece of shi- Wah!" The plant hurled Roxas up in the air. Kouruxka looked at her mother and bust out into a fit of giggles. Axel tried to get up, but every movement cause more vines to grab him Roxas huffed as he looked at his friend. "Why don't you burn it?"

"Are you crazy!" Axel stiffened. "Remember what happen the last time I burned Marluxia's 'precious babies'?" The pyro shutter at the memory as it returned to his mind.

Roxas looked up, or down from where he's hanging, panicking, as Kouruxka was gone once again. "Crap! Where is she? Where is she?!"

"Gogobluei." Roxas turned his head towards the open door, as he saw the rest of Kouruxka's small body crawl out of the room. "Damn it!" Roxas summoned his keyblades and cut the vine off his feet. He flipped and landed on the ground perfectly. "Ugh… Roxy!" Roxas turned around to see his friend being cocooned by vines, his head being the only thing free. "I think the plants remember me trying to burn them!" Roxas sighed in irritation. Whatever Marluxia did, Axel seriously doesn't want again. "Damn it Axel!" Roxas slashed his keyblade through the vines, freeing him. "If you do-"

"WAH!" Axel quickly grabbed his friend and rushed out of the room before another vine grabbed him. Note to self; get a gate for Kouruxka, and Axel, for them to never go back in Marluxia's garden.

* * *

"Where is she, now?" Roxas grabbed his head, looking at the dozen of pathways. Axel rubbed his chin. "Hm… I think she's that-"

"WAH!" A scream came from the second pathway, Vexen's lab, along with a few crashes and Kouruxka laughing. "She's down there." Roxas stated as the couple (cause everyone know they are, even if they aren't together… now, that is) ran down the hallway.

Kouruxka sneezed as small white flame before crawling up on the mess in front of her. Axel and Roxas slid in the lab, turning their heads to their laughing child. She was sitting on top of a turned over table, which was on top of some spilt chemicals and an extremely angry Vexen. In fact, he was so angry, everything became ice. The floors, walls, test tubes-everything turned into ice except for the nobodies. Kouruxka blinked a couple of times before sliding off the table and across the floor, bumping into the parents. Roxas sighed. "See Axel. This is why-"

"I had enough of this!" Vexen got up and through an ice ball at them. Axel got in front of his friend and daughter, throwing a flamethrower at the ice ball and melting it, but it kept going to try to hit Vexen. The Chilly Academic moved out of the way, allowing the flames to melt and mix frozen chemicals from Vexen's doings and heating them up. "You IDIOT!" Vexen yelled. Roxas grabbed his daughter and slide her across the floor until she was out of the room. Kouruxka laughed as she hit wall, then crawled out of the way before the smoke from the explosion in the lab hit her.

Roxas glared at his friend as he moved away a green, glowy, and leechy sustains off of him. "I hate you… so very, very much."

"Now, XIII. You know that's not-"

"Shut the hell up!" Roxas threw his keyblade at the Chilly Academic, pinning him down to the wall.

* * *

Luxord's eyes darted off his game with Lexaeus as a crawling Kouruxka came by. Lexaeus blinked at her as she crawled up to the gambler and smiled. "Yei!" She jumped and held up her hands, wanting to be picked up. "… She does that with you?" he asked. Luxord picked up the child, sitting her on his lap. "Just me and her parents. She tries to bite everyone else. Or cries and let Axel take care of them."

"As active as her father, yet as brutal as her mother." Lexaeus laid down his cards. "Four of a kind."

"Royal Flush of Spades." Luxord grinned at the Silent Hero's shocked face. Kouruxka grabbed one of the cards and started biting it, her red eyes turning towards her parents as they were walking in the room. "You really need to keep a leash on her, luv." Luxord stated. Roxas smirked while glaring at Axel. "I told you."

"She doesn't need a leash." Axel grinned. "You just need to keep an eye on her."

"Watch it, Pyro." Roxas growled.

"I am, Roxy." Axel snuck a kiss on the blonde's check, making him flinch. Axel backed away at Roxas' action, afraid that he might have pushed him a little more than needed. Roxas, on the other hand, was frustrated at his action. He would've been blushing if Larxene haven't brain washed him.

A fearful Axel and a frustrated Roxas…

… Is not good for a growing Kouruxka.

Kouruxka dropped the card and laid back on Luxord. The gambler looked at the child, worried. "Hey. What's wrong?" He questioned, attracting the attention of her parent. Luxord tried to hold her up, put she grabbed on to his cloak and gave him a look saying a straight no. Despite what she wanted, Luxord picked her up and sat her on the table. "She doesn't look so well." He put his hand on her forehead, then pulled back. "In fact, she's burning up."

"A fever?! This early on!?" Roxas panicked. "It hasn't even been a full three months since the last one!"

"I'll go inform the Superior." Lexeaus stated and portaled away. Axel picked up and held his child close to him, as she was starting to fuss. "Shh. It's okay, sugurplump." He whispered to her. Axel was trying to keep a calm profile, as well as Luxord and Roxas. But deep inside, they were all panicking.

* * *

"How did this happen?" Roxas looked at his daughter in her crib. She looked like she was struggling in her sleep. Her eyes were shut tightly and her chest rose and fell at an extremely fast pace. "What happen?"

"Roxy, you need to calm down."

"No!" Roxas shot up and yelled, slightly taking the Dancing Flames a back a bit. "If you would've just kept in a play pen like I've been saying for the past few weeks, she would've never gotten sick!"

"W-wait a minute, Roxy." Axel stated nervously, trying to find the right words to say. He was afraid he was going to make Roxas angrier if her just stated his opinion or side of the story. Roxas on the other hand, was furious and frustrated. Why couldn't Axel just listen to him? No, why didn't he MAKE him listen to him. They've been giving her medicine for the last week and she have yet to make an improvement. He couldn't help put to have mix feelings for the red head.

Kouruxka woke up screaming. Axel jumped, but quickly grabs a cloth and laid it on her head. For some reason, he had a feeling the fever was going to get worst. "Roxas," Axel stated, taking the blonde back a little. "We can argue later. Right now, can you go get Zexion to put more medicine in her bottle."

"Ugh… sure…" Roxas grabbed the bottle and walked out of the room. He shook his head, getting his thoughts cleared. Axel rarely calls him by his name anymore. That just… shocked him a bit.

The Key of Destiny started making his way down the hall. As he was walking, he spotted Larxene coming his way, not even paying attention to him. Roxas gulped as he continue walking, both of them stopping as the brushed past each other. "… I will admit defeat, blondie." Larxene stated. "Obviously, Axel is too blind by you to realize how much her needs me."

"He doesn't care about you, Pikachu."

"I said need, not care." Larxene looked back at Roxas. "There's a difference. He cannot care for me and use me, but he needs me more than you think. And he can care for you and use you, but not need. You're still fairly new to this Organization, along with Xion. What experience do you have that you can possibly help with Axel?" Larxene turned around and continue walking. "You're nothing but a toy."

Roxas gripped onto the bottle tightly, resisting the urge to throw it at her. Axel needed him. He does, and he knows it. So why is it that he's feeling doubtful. "Damn me." He mumbled, getting frustrated at himself once again.

* * *

"Can a person become immune to a cure?" Axel asked Luxord, holding onto his child. He was getting edgier by the second, seeing as she was getting worst. The gambler shook his head. "I really don't know." He said. "Zexion told me that Vexen was working on a stronger formula, but stop all of a sudden to work on something else-"

"If frosty is working on something for Marluxia-"

"Calm down, Axel!" Luxord yelled. "Vexen went back on some of the notes he took down for Kouruxka. He's been studding her since she was born. More than likely, he's going over her creation to find what created her instead of monster he was hoping for."

"…Kilimo." Kouruxka weakly looked at her father. Axel kissed her forehead. "Shh, little one. Go back to sleep. You need it." Kouruxka reached and grabbed for her father's hair, not showing any signs of letting go as she drifted off. "She's scared." Axel mumbled. Luxord started at both of them worriedly. "Much like you are, Axel."

* * *

"Thanks, Zexion." Roxas grabbed the bottle form the Cloaked Schemer.

"XIII, I'm concern about you." Zexion stated. "Demyx had stated that you are angrier now than before ever since we found Axel and Kouruxka that day."

"I haven't been angrier. I've been just fine." Roxas lied, and he knew he did it, too. Everyone in this Organization can tell that he was always bitching about something. "I've just been cautious ever since Kouruxka started crawling. That she'll get into trouble or cause trouble. Or for reasons just like this one. If Axel haven't been so defiant! Why every time I make a suggestion to that fool, he never listen!? Why is it that I have to shove my keyblade up his ass in order to get him to follow instructions!" Roxas growled and grabbed his head in frustration. "Better yet, why didn't I do just that! It's my fault that Kouruxka's sick, then!"

"XIII! Call down!"

"How can I be calm, Zexion?" Roxas stated. "My daughter's sick! Her father's acting so nervous that's he's even more clueless as me on how to take care of her! And no one in this Gawd forsaking Organization is helping out besides you and Luxord! Hell, even Luxord is clueless!" Roxas sighed and groaned in pain. "I'm not always angry, Zexion, but I'm just really frustrated today, though. Can you understand that?" Roxas shock his head and didn't even bother to wait for Zexion's answer. He turned around walked off towards Axel's room. Zexion sighed. "You really need to calm down." He said to no one in particular, although it was clear to whom he was talking about.

* * *

Luxord had to leave for a mission, much to Axel's dismay. And more than likely, Roxas got lost in the castle again, that explaining why he's taking so long. He's done getting Kouruxka off his hair and into her crib. The pyro was now sitting on his bed, staring at the crib. What if she doesn't make it?

… This was getting on his nerves. He'd never been so afraid in his life before.

Kouruxka really did change him a lot more than he'd ever hoped for. She and Roxas. Hopefully, everything will settle down.

"Hello, Axel." Axel jumped up to see Larxene leaning on the crib, a kunai spinning in her hand, sharp and incredibly close to Kouruxka. How the hell did he not hear her come in? "Larxene-"

"Stand!" Larxene now held the Kunai in her hands firmly, the edge pointing towards the child. "And come her'ther , Axel."

"Leave her alone." Axel growled but walked over to her. The Savage Nymph grinned and put away her weapon, but Axel knew better than to call it safe. Larxene won't hesitate to hurt anything of Roxas, including Kouruxka.

"Now, Now, Axel." The Savage Nymph started. "You became so cold to me-"

"You attempted to hurt my child." Axel stated. "How can I not be?"

"You need to try harder then like I'm trying not to strangle the life out of this girl." Larxene pulled out a bottle. "For her."

"I don't trust you." Axel hissed, remembering what Luxord told him about the Pine-Sol. Larxene shrugged and took the cap off. "Fine." She said, as she drunk a bit from the bottle. "Axel. You know me better than that. I wouldn't do something right in front of your face like that."

"You shouldn't be doing anything in the first place, Larxene."

"What can I say." Larxene smirked. "New female members get on my nerves. I don't like Namine or Xion for one bit. But they turn me on. They're toys."

"You're not making any sense, Pikachu." Axel kept his eyes on her as she walked around the crib.

"It's simple really. I can just use them for lust when I want to. They're afraid of me. A lot of people are when I have my electricity. Except you of course." Larxene ran her hand on Axel's chin, but he didn't let her touch phase him. His intense stare stayed on her, never blinking an eye. "You're little ability to withstand me is quite interesting. Attractive almost."

"Larxene. What you are failing to realize is I don't care about what you do to me, because I always hit back ten times harder." Axel bit his tongue to suppress a hiss, but he still spoke firm. "It's call karma, bitch."

"Then I like it if it's with you." Axel decided to move back until Larxene grabbed his wrist and pointed to the ceiling. Kunais were hanging in mid air, more then likely from Larxene's magic. "Ah Ah Ah." Larxene waved her finger. "Don't mess with me, Axel. I can easily kill her in an instant. Now… you must do as I say for the next few minutes." Few minutes? Axel wonders why she stated that fact, but maybe it's because she can't hold her magic anymore once that time comes around. Growling was Axel's response, which was good enough for her. "I would say screw me senselessly, but I need my concentration to keep these from falling." Larxene chuckled. "I know. Just a kiss."

"… That's it?"

"Yep. But when I want it. So I can stand her until I'm about reach my limit and see you suffer at the mercy of your daughter's life!" She added a bit of hatred within each word in the last sentence, but then calmed down. "But not just any kiss. And you can't just kiss me when I say the command. You have to sweet talk me. Sweet talk me into the moment like you did before fucking me into the mattress like before. And you will kiss me like you want to kiss that brat, _Roxas_!" Axel did not let the emphases in Roxas' name go un-notice. "You will not hurt him or Kouruxka if I do this! Do you understand!" Axel hissed. Larxene smirked. "Oh, Axel. Your voice is such a turn on." She laughed. " But don't worry. I won't be the one to hurt Roxas." That confused Axel dearly. If she wasn't, then who would?

* * *

Roxas growled as he lost his way in the castle… again. A lot of these hallways look familiar. It's a wonder how anyone could maneuver around here! And he has yet to master the instant teleportation that Lexaeus did without getting dizzy. For some strange reason, whenever he does that when he's angry, Roxas gets dizzy. And Axel doesn't need that right about now when both of them need all the help they can get.

Axel. Maybe he was a little too hard on the pyro. He knows that Axel just wanted their child to be happy. He'll probably be mad if his parents kept him in a playpen.

The blonde smiled as he recognized the hallway to Axel's room and started walking down. Maybe, now that he's calm about it, he could apologize to Axel and try to make this more organize.

* * *

Larxene smirked as she heard footprints. "Axel." She stated, hiding her over baring joy as she heard the footsteps come to a halt. "I want it."

"Really?" Axel walked over to her, using all his strength not to show disgust or hesitation. "How much do you want it?" He decided to stick with the Hard-to-Get method since Larxene seems to enjoy it dearly. Larxene wrapped her arms around Axel's neck. "Oh, you know I badly I want it Axel. Every second away from you is just torture." Every rub of her fingers on his skin was a mental and physical challenge to Axel- trying to see how long he could pull this off before he could snap or throw up.

Her lips pressed up against his ear. "Here's a tip. Pretend I'm that little brat you love so much." Larxene whispered. "I have most of his features, so it shouldn't be that hard. Plus, it should be a little easier for you to kiss me like you want to do him." Why the hell did she suggest that? But Axel decided not to question it and took the advice as a quick invitation to get out of this predicament and make sure Kouruxka is safe.

Larxene was right. With some of her features, it wasn't hard to picture Roxas. The blonde that he loved so much since the first day he joined. His blue eyes giving him a view of the ocean that he only remembers from his days as a somebody. Spiky blond hair that's similar to the sun and its rays. Roxas was pure perfection in his eyes. And imagining him right in front of his face made him forget it was Larxene. He lost himself in his own fantasy. "Of course-" Axel pulled Larxene closer to him by her hips. "-It is. And you know what? You shouldn't wait anymore." Only when their lips touch that Axel returned back to reality. The spark he usually hopes for when he does kiss the blond wasn't there, and it surely won't if Larxene's doing the kissing. But he tried to make this as intimate as possible and order to make her satisfied and leave quicker. Larxene smirked and the kunai disappeared. Axel smiled, feeling like he did a good deed in protecting his child.

The sound of a bottle being dropped caught their attention.

Roxas.

Axel's face turned completely pale. There was no way to deny it. He saw the kiss. "R-Roxy?"

"Don't you DARE ROXY ME!" Roxas yelled, holding back a load of sadness. "Don't… Don't even think about it, Axel! Don't! Because you said I was worth something to you and you kissing her is WORTH SOMETHING!?" Roxas was frustrated and angry again, but the sadness within him was more than what he was showing. Much more. "I… I… fuck it! Just Fuck It!" Roxas ran out of the room. "Roxas! Wait!" Axel's calls never got to him. He would've followed the blonde and tried to explain everything to him. But there was just one problem.

Larxene. She was standing there the whole time. If Axel left Kouruxka without an eye that would stick up to Pikachu while he was away, she would've killed her. Larxene smirked as she walked past Axel and towards the door. "Like I said before. I won't be the one to hurt him." As she left, Axel knew he wasn't safe enough to leave. He knew she would be watching him so if he does, she could kill his child. Screaming in furry, Axel threw a fireball at the space that Larxene was at, knowing that she was no longer there before the attack hit. He'd been played and now it was going to cost him what he worked so hard for. Roxas, and soon, Kouruxka.

* * *

Namine looked at her friend from across the table. Both her and Xion both knew why Roxas went with them to the white room.

One was because he needed someone to talk to. And with Luxord gone, they are the only source he has. Secondly…

He knew Axel would get just a little bit jealous at him for being around Namine, or even Xion for that matter. It was just that little bit that Roxas hopes to see if they ever brush past Axel.

"… Roxas-"

"I hate it." Roxas stated. "Can't I ever get a chance of happiness!? Ever?! I can't believe Axel any more. He kissed Larxene for gawd sake after he said I was special! And after I helped him with Kouruxka, too?"

"… Roxas." Namine walked over to the distress blonde. "Listen. I want to tell you a story."

"Namine! I'm not in the mood for storytell-" Roxas became quite the moment she put her finger on his lip. "I'm telling it anyway. And you might even remember it from the little memories of Sora." The girl started.

"Once, there were two lovers. A man and a woman. Both madly in love with each other and was happily celebrating their first child. A daughter. They were happy. Their families were happy. All expect for the man's ex. She wanted him just as badly as the couple loved one another and she wanted to get rid of the main thing connecting them together- their child. She attempted several tries, but failed at each one. The couple's love was strong. They were surviving off the strength of their will to protect their daughter.

When she figured that out, she waited for the first moment of weakness to attack. She did a trick so terrible that it led to a huge miss communication and a fight broke out between the couple. Then, the child started getting depress from the parent's bickering and got sick. And since they couldn't trust one another, the child couldn't get any better- only worst." Namine shrugged. "I can't remember the rest of the story. But I do know that they lived happily ever after at the end." Roxas looked at Namine, chuckling with a smirk. "That wasn't one of our somebody's stories. You're comparing that to the Organization and me-" The little light bulb turned on in Roxas' head. Namine smiled. "You're always so quick to judge. If you just take a while to think, things may not always be as they seems."

* * *

Larxene smiled as she could hear Axel yelling to himself. She has mange to break both him and Roxas completely. And Kouruxka would probably die. Axel would be so hurt and wounded; she could probably use that to keep him with her. When he's fearful, Axel's weak and can't really do anything. When Roxas' frustrated, he's clouded up and won't allow anybody to help. It was perfect.

* * *

Kouruxka's crying made Axel stop his rampage and brought his train of thoughts to the reason he did kiss Larxene- to protect. He picked up the bottle and cleaned it off before feeding it to her. "Shh. It will be okay." Axel smiled for once in the entire time he she was sick. Kouruxka looked at him with big red eyes, completely clueless of her surroundings for the first time, or at least Axel thought so. She was so weak and fragile, it scared him a bit. "I'll protect you. I promise."

"LARXENE!" Was that just Roxas' voice?

* * *

"LARXENE!" The blonde girl jumped at the sound of Roxas' voice. She had a small feeling that he was going to try and confront her. It was very small, but at least she thought it was going to happen.

Roxas walked up to her and she just laughed. "What? You think you can beat me now?" Larxene poked his chest. "Give it up kid. It's Axel's decision. He kissed me, not the other way around, though I did respond to that sexy piece of-"

"You tricked him." Roxas smiled, startling Larxene. "I know you did."

"W-what?" Larxene took a deep breath and regained herself. Okay, so he had gotten her a little bit off guard, but not again. "You're blaming me for something your so call 'boyfriend' did? He cheated on you-"

"We weren't even together in the first place, Larxene." Roxas stated, calm still, though, she can see his anger slightly rising. "You brainwashed me a while back ago and I was never able to make that move or except any move he tried towards me. And you probably threaten Kouruxka, too, since that's the only way you could've gotten Axel to kiss you, isn't it?" Roxas smiled brighten up a little when he saw Larxene flinch again, but it instantly turned into a straight face. "So let make this clear, shall we. I don't want you anywhere near my family again with any trick and scheme you have up in your mind. Hell, don't go near them period. Because if you do, I will rip out your soul and send you straight to hell! Your body would be a good enough appetizer for the demons waiting for you that already fed on your somebody's heart. Though, to be perfectly honest, that's not what you should be really afraid of. You should be very afraid of the way I will take out your soul and kill you. You understand, Pikachu?" Sadly, to her dismay, Larxene nodded in comply. This calm, collective Roxas seems… scarier than the uproar Roxas she was use to. She could've found a weakness in all that madness, but this! She couldn't find anything.

Roxas left and walked inside the room, closing and leaning on the door. He looked up at Axel, who looked scared, afraid that since he didn't yell at Larxene, he would yell at him. The blonde took a deep breath. "You know. You really shouldn't hate Namine so much. She could be really helpful." Roxas smiled. "Tell me what happen. And… I'm sorry." For the first time, Roxas saw a brightness of happiness that wasn't in Axel's eyes before. And for that, he was happy.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have left and cause all this trouble, luv." Luxord stated. He'd gotten the whole story since he came back from his mission that lasted for ten days. "If I would've stayed, this wouldn't have never happen."

"It's fine, Lux." Axel stated. "It's really fine. We just need to work on getting Kouruxka better."

"She's still sick?" Luxord question brought a slight pain to Roxas. "Y-yes!" the blonde snapped. "You have a fucking problem with it?" Thank gawd Kouruxka's asleep. Roxas would've killed himself for cussing in front of his child. "We're doing the best we can to try to get her better! It just takes time!"

"Roxas, listen- are those tears?" Luxord questioned. Roxas flinched and felt his face. Wet. Has he been crying? He still is.

Roxas ran out of the room, only for Axel to follow. Luxord was there, so Kouruxka was safe from any surprise attack from Larxene. "Roxas?" Axel grabbed the blonde and turned him to face him. "What's wrong?"

"…Are we bad parents?" Roxas finally asked. "She got sick and we were fighting. She got sicker because even though we made up, there are still a lot of things I can't get out of my head like Larxene and you kissing, and that's making her sicker, right?" Roxas growled and looked away from Axel. "Not only that, but I'm just so… frustrated and… upset that I know I can trust you to protect us but my body wont let me follow up to it."

"Hey, hey, hey." Axel shook him, smiling. "Look. I don't really expect you to forgive me completely. I mean, I kissed her when I said all those things to you. I don't really expect you to trust me like before. But believe me when I say this. We are not bad parents, okay." Axel held up his head by his chin. "Everyone, despite all the problems, will agree that we are really good parents. Because we will do anything to protect her. Got it memorized?" Roxas smiled at him and moved closer. "I owe you so much, Axel." He stated. Axel looked at the blonde's smile, losing himself once again.

Roxas tensed up as lips clashes with his. Axel… was kissing him. The blonde lower his eyes when he felt a warm spark flow through his body, wrapping his arms around the older teen's neck, allowing him to intense the action. Axel didn't want to let go. He wanted to keep this warmth. He wanted to savor this moment- the moment he wanted for so long.

But sadly, they needed oxygen and parted ways. Roxas smiled just as big as Axel's. "I… I like that." Axel kissed his cheek. " I like it a lot, Roxy."

"… I did too." Roxas laughed. "Why was I so scared in the first place?"

"Larxene."

"Oh yeah."

"Oi, lovebirds!" The two nobodies looked over toward Luxord, who was holding an awake and smiling Kouruxka. "Her fever is down."

"Really!?" Roxas ran over and picked up his daughter.

"Well, of course it did." Vexen appeared out of nowhere and walked over to the scene. "When I was making my creation, I want it to do certain things when VIII and XIII acted a certain way. Whatever was troubling you affected her. And because whatever you were feeling had a negative affect, she resulted the same."

"So… we… When we kissed…"

"It showed some positive effect and cured her." Vexen stated. "Honestly though, if a kiss from you two did that, I don't know how my monster would've survived if-"

"Vexen." Roxas held on to his child lovingly. "Shut the hell up-." Axel came and hugged Roxas from behind. "-and don't you dare ruin this moment."

* * *

Yeah. Ending sucks, i know. But hey! On the bright side, AKUROKU KISS SCENE! There will be more for now, i promise you that. But Chapter 10 is going up be updated a little late because i have to work on my new story 'Trouble with Illusions' which is Zemyx-centric and get back started on 'Chronicles of Love.' Oh yeah! It's official. This is my most popular story thus far! Everyone just love Kouruxka! Ahem, well, i guess i should get going now. Got a lot of things to type and read.

Surkura's Out, Bitches! Love ya! ;3


	10. First

Hello, everybody. Surkura's back and i am so sorry for the wait. I have a lot of stuff to do and prepare for for the next school year and it is killing me. Also, we are just two more chapters away from the season one finale! Woo Hoo! Also, 40 REVIEWS! I am so happy i've gotten this far! Lets try for another ten, please. And a whole lot more favorites and story alerts! So awsome! So i want to give special thanks to...

_Niukyu, Tetsuya-Yoshimoto, NinjaSheik, FinalFallenFantasy, XloneXwriter, foxyaoi123, Capeircorn, kira and nicky, natcat5, Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan, Moonheart37327, Dear Lunacy, Sensuality, and sasunarufangirl111_

My little cousin came over the other day, too. She was sticky and covered with candy. It was cute. But as soon as she stepped towards the toybox we had for her, she grabbed everything and started throwing it around and tried to talk to me like i was a baby. She threw a toy car at her mother. And not the _'hot wheel'_ kind. I mean big, _'barbie'_ ford size. She's not that bad, just hyper. It was funny.

So, a couple of things. The italics at the end is a flashback or part you didn't see. You'll understand when you read the story. Second, sorry if it's not as long as the last two chapters. Three, to those who are reading my_ 'Trouble With Illusion' _fic, expect chapter two up before the end of next week. And _'Chronicles of Love'_ fans, rejoice. The time is almost near for season two to start.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KOURUXKA, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! enjoy ;3

* * *

"Gogabluie" Kouruxka looked at her mother with wide red eyes.

Scratch that.

She was looking at what was in her mother's hand. The ultimate treat of all times- Sea-Salt Ice Cream. When Axel got a hold of one of these for Roxas, you could say the blonde went crazy with joy and treated his friend with dozens of hugs, praises, and a kiss on the cheek- which that was hesitate because Larxene's brainwashing still affected him somehow. But he's getting better.

Just as he was about to enjoy his treat, Kouruxka crawled in and looked at the treat with hungry eyes. "… Crap." Roxas mumbled under his breath, then sighed, "Can't mommy have anything for herself?"

"Hikudi."

"You weren't supposed to answer that. It was a rhetorical question." Roxas picked up his child. He moved the ice cream away as Kouruxka tried to reach out for it. He glace at his daughter, then his treat. He sighed before holding it in front of her face. "You owe me one, you know that." He huffed. Kouruxka bit into it, instantly falling in love with the treat. She grabbed the stick from her mother with haste, making Roxas laugh. "I know it's good, but you need to slow down."

Kouruxka looked at him while sucking on the ice cream, making Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're not going to listen to me anyway." He tapped the tip of her nose. "You're just as stubborn as your father when it comes to that."

"Hijuko."

"Axel should be back from his mission later on today, so be patient." Roxas stated. Kouruxka huffed. The word patient doesn't suite to her at all. "Jiko!"

"Watch that tone!" Roxas scolded. "And I can't control how you father does on his missions. Sometimes he's early. Sometimes he's late."

"Ahi."

"I can't speed time."

"Luhi."

"Luxord can control time, but I think that he does it a different way." Roxas sat his daughter down on the couch. She looked at him and handed him her half down ice cream. Roxas frowned. "I am not going to hold everything you don't want anymore." He stated, then grabbed the ice cream and took a bite. "But this is an exception." He smiled. Kouruxka laughed at him, then turned her head towards Xaldin was he walked into the room. "Ahlu!" She smiled at him. Xaldin raised his eyebrow at the infant, then towards Roxas, who had a half eaten Sea Salt Ice Cream hanging from his mouth. "Aren't you going to give her some?" The Whirlwind Lancer asked.

"I did. She gave me the rest." Roxas simply stated. Xaldin looked at the child again, who was staring at him like he was the most interested thing around her. It was starting to creeping him out. "…What?"

"…hn?" Kouruxka tilted her head in confusion. Xaldin rolled his eyes, sitting next to the girl and turned on the television. Kouruxka looked at the screen for a while, then back to Xaldin.

"… What's with your child, XIII?" Xaldin finally asked the Key of Destiny. Roxas shrugged. "She haven't seen you in a while, so I guess she finds you interesting."

"What's so- OW!" Xaldin pulled back his head, but Kouruxka had a tight grip on his dreads. "Why you little- Get off!"

"NI!" Kouruxka replied harshly at him for yelling at her. She held on tighter and bit down on it, making sure that Xaldin didn't get a chance to free him. Xaldin glared at Roxas to help him, but the blonde was on the floor laughing. His daughter was something else.

"Get Off!" Xaldin hissed.

"NI!"

"YES!"

"NI!"

"YES!"

"NI!" Kouruxka tugged on it a bit harder and broke a part of the dread. Xaldin looked at the piece with a face that people might mistake him for seeing a ghost. Kouruxka looked at the hairpiece with a blank look, then held it up to Xaldin with a look asking 'what is this?'

"I'm going to KILL THAT CHILD!" Xaldin roared. Roxas grabbed and pulled away his child before a lance struck her. "What the heck, Xaldin!?" Roxas refused to curse in front of his child. "It was just weave!"

Bad choice of words.

Roxas dodged another lance that was hurled at them. He instantly started running, dodging each lance that Xaldin thrown at them. The blonde covered the child's mouth to stop her from laughing so Xaldin couldn't find them and try to attack them again.

Roxas decided to portal him and his daughter to Axel's room, where he sat Kouruxka in her crib. "You are going to get mommy killed, you know that?"

"… hn?"

"Typical response." Roxas chuckled and laid down on Axel's bed. The pyro's bed is so soft; it was like lying on clouds! The blonde took a deep breath before snuggling in the cover, inhaling Axel scent around the room. Axe and Ashes. Who knew that those two would be a good combination on such a god like body and creature? He yarned and he started to fall asleep. Getting high off of Axel's scent can do that to a person. He didn't need to worry about Kouruxka. She's probably fast asleep, just like him.

* * *

Roxas woke up in the middle of the night, or at least to his knowledge. He didn't feel like moving to check the time. He felt so warm, like someone was hugging him. Roxas smiled and snuggled in closer to Axel. "… I know you're awake." He stated. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours again." Axel stated, and Roxas could tell he was grinning. "Kouruxka was fast asleep, but I think she's awake now since we're up." There was a shift in the bed, followed by another and a chuckle. "Roxy… she's staring at us." The voice laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes and sat up, looking past Axel and at his daughter, who was sitting up and staring them down like she did Xaldin earlier today.

"… She's been doing that lately." Roxas said with concern, crawling over Axel to get to the edge of the bed. "Should we be concern?"

"Nah. I did that." Axel yarned. "Or at least my somebody's parents said to me." He looked at Roxas and frown as the blonde gotten out of the bed. "… Are you going to leave now?" The pyro asked. The question took Roxas off guard. "What? You want me to stay here?"

"Yeah." Axel answered bluntly, ignoring the small blush on his face- not that Roxas can see it anyway. "It's… comfortable with you around."

"…" Roxas hid a smile and jumped back on the bed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me to sleep with you again. You're bed is so comfortable!"

"You jetted off before I can even ask." Axel laughed. "Am I that uncomfortable with you?"

"Nope." Roxas grabbed all of the covers and cocooned himself. "Well, a little at times."

"Whatever." Axel slightly pushed Roxas towards the wall. "And give me my covers."

"No." Roxas pouted. Damn, his lips look so cute- NO! Bad thoughts Axel. Besides, if Roxas wanted another kiss, he would've just go for it, right?

Right?

"…. Give me." Axel grabbed the covers and unwrapped Roxas from in with one tug. "If we're sharing the bed, we're sharing the covers."

"Gogabluie!" Kouruxka grabbed onto the crib's rails and started jumping around. Axel looked at her and smiled. "You don't mind if she join, too, right?"

"Ugh… sure…" Roxas looked the other way. Even after playing around like he wanted the bed to himself, he wanted Axel to hold him in his sleep. With Kouruxka sleeping with them, she has no choice but to sleep inbetween them. She was just as wild as Axel in her sleep, so they're afraid that she might roll off the bed.

Axel noticed the sudden change of tone in his friends voice and turned to him. "Do you really want her to sleep with us?" He asked again. "Because you do know we spoil her." The pyromaniac picked up Kouruxka, the infant grabbing and biting on his shirt.

"Actually… I was hoping it was just going to be us tonight." Roxas bit his lips, cursing himself in his mind. Since when did he become such a girl?

"You hear that, little Kouruxka." Axel began to his child. "You can't sleep with us today. Sometimes, mommy and daddy need some us time." Roxas blushed. Damn innuendos.

Kouruxka started fussing as soon as Axel put her back down in the crib. "NI!" She yelled. Roxas wonder how the hell she got 'ni' instead of 'no'.

"I'm sorry, little Kouruxka. Maybe tomorrow." Axel kissed her forehead and started walking back towards the bed. "You know." Roxas started, feeling a little bad for his child. "Maybe we should take her in tonight-"

"NI DADDY!" The two nobodies froze in their tracks before looking back at Kouruxka, who was on the verge of bursting out in tears. "Daddy!" She yelled out again.

"Did… did she just call out to me?" Axel smiled walking over to his child. "Did I hear right… did she just to call out to me?"

Kouruxka huffed and held her arms up. "Daddy!"

"Roxy! Listen to this!" Axel picked up their child. "She's finally calling me daddy." Roxas chuckled and rolled his eyes. That girl was something else.

Now they have no chose but to allow her to sleep with them.

* * *

"No!" Roxas popped Kouruxka's mouth. "I don't know what's with you with trying to bite me, but that's a big no no."

"… gogabe." Kouruxka turned away from Roxas. The Key of Destiny didn't even bother. She always does that to him when he doesn't let her get her way. Sure, Axel and him spoil her, but at least Roxas enforces some of the rules.

"I envy you for not strangling her right about now." Zexion stated, turning another page in his book. "I've would've strangled her from the moment she try to attack me."

"I'm not trying to make her afraid of me, Zexion. I'm just trying to make sure she knows who's the leader of the pack."

"Daddy." Kouruxka looked up at Roxas.

"HA! You wish!" The Key of Destiny laughed. Zexion looked up at the child with interest. "She can speak?"

"Just Axel's title." Roxas forced a smirk. "Funny, though. It's been two weeks since then and she have yet to call me 'mommy' still."

"Well, Mother Roxy," Zexion smirked; ignoring the glare Roxas gave him. "She did do her first crawl to you, didn't she? Maybe that's something to be delighted about."

"It would've been if that was the case. Axel knew she was going to crawl to me, therefore she crawled right in front of him before." The blonde sighed. "I guess it's because she doesn't like me enforcing all the right manners with her, but she'll thank me one day when she's older."

"Will she get older?" Zexion eyed the infant. "I mean she's growing a bit, but will she become as old as us, or will her mind grow, but her body stays the same."

"I hope her body stays the same and I hope she doesn't have any abilities." Roxas stated. "I don't know what Axel wants, but I know I don't want Kouruxka in the Organization. Sure, I let Xemnas call her XV, but every times that he does it, I resist the urge to yell at him. He is my Superior after all, and I do not want to get turned into a dusk."

"Wise decision, XIII." Zexion nodded. "Although, her not having any abilities is highly unlikely. Vexen tried to fabricate her in portrayal of an abomination of Axel and yourself. And although she had shown us no manifestation of power, it is possible that it is quiescence inside her, just waiting to be evoke."

"… I just hope that chance never comes." Roxas held her tightly. "I just don't want her to be like us!"

"… XIII. Have you ever checked for her heartbeat?" Zexion asked the blonde as he closed his book. Roxas slightly shivered and shook his head. "I'm not sure if Vexen gave her a fake heart like he did with Ripluca (A/N- Riku Replica, if you guys get confused from the way I combined the name. That's the way my friend and I say it. Ri-plu-ca if you guys have trouble with pronouncing it), but I'm afraid that I might not hear a single beat. I don't…. I don't want my child to be a nobody. I want her to be whole, even if it is fake."

"… XIII… you know…" Zexion bit his lips, not knowing what to say out of his mouth next. Roxas slightly smiled, knowing completely what Zexion meant. "I know… She's a part of Axel and I. So no matter what happens… she's still a nobody, with or without a heart."

* * *

"She's growing up so fast, aren't you, luv?" Luxord held Kouruxka up in the air, making her laugh. Axel groaned in irritation, his eyes turning towards Namine and Xion hanging out and doing some… lesbian stuff. Don't get Axel wrong; he supports it and everything, being gay and all.

He's just a little jealous of the two.

Roxas have yet said a word about that kiss and it been, what- almost three weeks now? He had to catch Roxas in his bed in order to make the blonde sleep with him because he's always jetting off before he can even get a chance to ask him if he wanted to spend the night. Sometimes, the pyro wonders if Roxas really did care about him the way he did.

Well if he didn't, he sure knows how lead a guy on, that's for sure.

"Axel." Namine's voice caught Axel's attention. That, and Xion's coat was a lot higher up than usual. Normally, people would've thought 'oh, Xion's trying to hide her hickeys.' Axel knew what they were. He just didn't believe that they were from each other.

"What did Larxene do to you two?" Both girls flinched at the question. Xion zipped down her jacket, showing Axel her neck full of teeth engraved hickies. Namine clutched her chest together, indicating that her hickies were on her breast. "… That badly?" Axel sighed. "You want me to do something about it-"

"No!" Xion stated. "Larxene haven't bugged you for weeks. If you suddenly came up to her, she might think you and Roxas are having trouble-"

"-with your relationship and try her hardest to deepen the wound." Namine finished. Must be that Sora-Kairi thing again, the pyro thought. The witch then smiled. "Besides, we have an idea that would hurt her ten times harder and keep you in Roxas intertwine forever."

Axel raised his eyebrow. That offer sounds very tempting. "You girls know that Larxene is going to continue doing this if Roxy and I are intertwine, right?"

"I guess it's a small price to see my brother be happy with my niece, right?" Xion smiled. Technically, they're related since they both came from Sora. And Axel have long shot away that 'Aunt Xion' title as a threat to him.

"… I'm listing." Axel stated. Namine and Xion smiled.

"Okay," Namine started, "On the day Larxene went to get Xion's hair, she said this to us…"

* * *

This is getting annoying.

Really, really annoying.

It's Day Five of Roxas' absents on his mission and it was getting on Axel's nerves.

Not because Roxas is out. Oh no. He can survive a little longer than five days.

It's Kouruxka who can't.

Since Day Two, Kouruxka's been yelling for Roxas, or 'Mother Roxy' as the Orgy XIII calls him now. The moment she wakes up, she looks around for Roxas, start screaming, look around some more to see if he would come for her, and scream again. She won't even crawl around the castle anymore.

She would just sit there all day, screaming for Roxas to come to her.

Much like she's doing now.

Axel sat Kouruxka down on the carpet to help motivate his child to move. All she did was move to the coffee table and start screaming and banging on it. It was much like that time when he 'kidnapped' her from the castle, but there were a lot of things to catch her attention to stop her. Since she grew bored of the castle, or at least the parts she was allow to be in, she just keep crying and screaming.

"Oh my gawd." Axel rubbed his head, trying to block out the noise. "Look Kouruxka. I know you miss mommy, but mommy has to work in order to help the Organization."

"WWAAHH!" Kouruxka screamed even louder. Axel banged his head on the coffee table. "Oh my Gawd! Can you shut up for one minute!?" He screamed to himself. Naturally, she didn't listen. And even if it was directed to her, she still wasn't going to listen.

Its times like this you just wish you weren't a parent anymore.

Kouruxka stopped crying when a portal appeared in the room. "Axel." Roxas walked through, holding his arm tightly and trying his hardest to smile. Axel jumped up and ran over to him. "Roxy, what happen?" He gently grabbed and looked at the blonde's arm.

"I was able to complete my mission, but a soldier heartless caught me off guard and…well…" Roxas flinched as he moved his arm. "It's a deep wound, but nothing you can't fix, right. I don't want anyone else to know that a soldier heartless did this to me."

Axel bit his lips as he eyed the wound. It was deep- not life threatening deep, but enough to worry about the blonde. "I'll go steal one of Vexen's medical book so I can make sure I got it right." Roxas smiled at the redhead. Then look behind him after hearing various grunts of Kouruxka. "Oh my gawd! Axel, look!"

Kouruxka was grabbing onto the edge of the coffee table, eyes on Roxas she's taking a step towards him. And then another. And another until she had her hands off the table and started supporting her own self, walking towards her mother. "M-Mommy!" she smiled as she grabbed the blonde's jacket. Roxas didn't know what to say. Instead, he just picked his daughter up and held her close. "Axel! She… she walked. She walked to me."

Axel smirked. He was somewhat hoping that Kouruxka was going to walk to him, but Roxas deserved it.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Hold still." Axel cut off the extra bandages. "That was a pretty deep cut, but not life threatening like I thought it was."

"If it was life threatening, wouldn't you think that I would've came back right then and there?" Roxas raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Axel grinned. "You are pretty stubborn."

"That's you, idiot." Roxas hit Axel with his other arm.

"You're not nice, Roxy." The redhead playfully pouted as he grabbed his arm.

"Deal with it, Pyro." Roxas smirked, then looked at a sleeping Kouruxka in her crib. "All that crying made her tired. Do you think she was screaming because she felt my pain." The blonde turned to Axel. "I mean, she did get sick around the time you did from being out in the rain too long."

"I doubt it." Axel smirked. "She just misses you, that's all."

Roxas flinched as he moved his arm, blood starting to seep through the bandage. "Crap, I think I opened in."

"Don't worry about it." Axel grabbed his arm. "Judging by how much blood is coming out, it didn't open to wide. So it should be fine."

"If it isn't, can I kill you?"

"I don't think Kouruxka would like that." Axel laughed, his green eyes locking in with blue ones. "… But… maybe a kiss is what it needs to heal."

"Axel?!" Roxas blushed and tried to move his arm, but failed. Axel had a tight grip. The pyro laughed at the blonde's attempt and kissed the bandage. "There… feel better?"

"… Ugh…" Roxas was speechless. "You realize my… my entire arms hurts, right?"

"Really? Right here?" Axel kissed above the bandage. "Or right here." The pyro's lips moved to Roxas' shoulders, moving along his collarbone. Roxas gulped at the contact, getting nervous. "Ugh… Ugh…"

"Or maybe, you're just laying to me." Axel moved up to his face. "And you are just hurting here." Axel felt the blush creeping towards Roxas' face as he kissed his cheek. "Or… here…" Going of his prize, Axel captured Roxas' lips. The younger nobody went into shock for a moment, but then lowered his eyes into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the pyro's neck, bringing himself closer. Axel's hands held onto Roxas' hips as he moved on top of him, never breaking the kiss. His hips were in between Roxas' legs, hands caressing his torso and thighs. He wanted to continue. He did. But he stopped himself as he pulled away from the blonde.

Roxas caught his breath and groaned. "Why… why did you stop?"

"Two things. One, you're injured. Two, you're not ready. Got it memorized?"

"Damn it!" Roxas yelled, Axel laughing at his reaction. "You got on top of me like I was some type of slut and-" Axel cut him off with a small kiss.

"You are not a slut, Roxy." Axel smirked. "You're just worth waiting for." Roxas smirked and rolled his eyes before moving to his side of the bed, allowing the pyro to lay beside him.

"…Hey, I have a question, Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Are we… together?" The question made the pyro turned to the blonde. Roxas smiled nervously. "I mean… we're best friends and all, but… are we, like, going out because of Kouruxka or anything? Are we like… a couple?"

"… Do you-"

"I'm sorry." Roxas turned around. "I was just talking nonsense. Never mind."

"Roxy-"

"I said never mind." Roxas stated. Axel sighed and held Roxas close. "Are you feeling better?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we just did a meaningless kiss." Roxas pouted. Axel laughed at The Key of Destiny's answer. "To you, it might be, but it wasn't for me, okay?" Roxas hesitated when he nodded. "Listen. You're probably tired. I had a question to ask you, but I'll do it tomorrow."

"Why can't you do it now." The blonde yarned. Axel smirked, slightly chuckling. "That's why."

"You're mean." Roxas smirked and turned towards the wall. Axel sighed and shook his head with a smile.

_Namine smiled at the pyro. 'She said something about marriage if Kouruxka belongs to Xion and Roxas.'_

Marriage…

Makes sense, Axel guessed.

Roxas want a family for Kouruxka. He doesn't have that yet.

And as he put a velvet ring box underneath his mattress, the pyro thought as he looked at the sleeping blonde

…soon…we will have that family.

* * *

And cut! Alright then people. Hope you like it. R&R would be really nice. Also, can you guys please vote on my poll! It's on my profile. I need it for my next fic. Please? ;3

Surkura's Out, Bitches! Love Ya. 3


	11. Waiting and Waiting

Hello everyone! Surkura's back. I wanted to do this before AkuRoku Day. Actually, i wanted to do the wedding on AkuRoku day, but i wouldn't be able to get it in time, sadly. I have something else and mind for that.

Bad news. This is the second to last chapter before the season finale'. After that, i have to get back to my other stories until their season two is up before starting this one. But i will tell you this. There will be a shocker at the end of the season.

Also, i need about nine more votes on my poll in order to get started on my other story, 'An Song From Thee to Orgy XIII' please vote.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KOURUXKA! SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! Enjoy ;3

* * *

Three days.

Three days and Axel had yet to ask him the question he wanted to ask the blonde.

Roxas sighed. He eagerly wanted to know what Axel was going to ask him. It was slowly killing him from the inside out. Especially when Demyx and Xion asked, 'did he ask you yet?'

Of course, the moment Roxas look confused, the Mysterious and the Melodious Nocturne started panicking and told him not to worry about it, dodging him still to this very day.

Whatever Axel wanted to ask him must be big. But the Superior had to give him missions three days in a row that was from sunrise to midnight. Sunset if lucky, but the pyromaniac's too tired to do anything.

"The least the idiot could do is wake me up in the middle of the night and asked me." Roxas stated when he finished stating his problem to the Gambler of Fate. "Honestly. Doesn't he know that it's killing me?"

"I bet you he doesn't, seeing as how you're always asleep when he returns." Luxord stated, drinking a bit of rum. "A lot of people look peaceful and carefree when they're asleep." Kouruxka looked from her mothers lap at the bottle in interest.

"Luxord." Roxas hissed. "I asked you not to drink that around her."

"But you came in unannounced." Luxord stated, drinking a bit of his rum. "Surely, I do have the tendency of enjoying whatever I was doing before you came in, right?"

"…."

"Don't worry, luv." Luxord walked to his mini refrigerator and pulled out a cup. "I had a feeling that you might do that one day-"

"Luxord, don't you dare-"

"It's apple cider." Luxord whispered as he handed it to Kouruxka. "She wants to mimic me, so I gave her a little substitute."

Kouruxka looked at it for a while, then started to drink it. "Honestly, luv. You thought I was going to give her alcohol? What are you thinking?"

"I really don't know, Luxord." Roxas sighed. "I haven't been thinking for these past few days. The stress has been messing with my train of thoughts." He looked at the Gambler of Fate. "… Why do I have a feeling that you know about whatever Axel wanted to ask?"

"Because Axel only told a few people and I am one of those few." Luxord sat back down and fan out a hand of cards. "Xemnas isn't, and that's why Axel is being sent on the missions he's doing now."

"Why doesn't Xemnas know?"

"Because Xemnas would pull up a meeting to discuss the matter before Axel even got to ask you, therefore resulting for everyone to know, including-"

"Larxene." Roxas hissed her name. If Larxene didn't know, then the question Axel wanted to ask him must be important. Luxord grinned. "Just be patient, Roxas." He stated. "I'm sure Axel will sooner or later get fed up and force his way to make time for you."

"I sure hope so." Roxas looked down, a little depressed. What if Axel doesn't?

Kouruxka finished half her cup before smiling a drunken smiled at Luxord and then throwing up on Roxas' jacket. "AHH!" Roxas yelled. "LUXORD!"

"That was strange." Luxord stayed calm. He took the cup and sniffed it a bit before drinking it.

"Why the hell did you give her alcohol, Luxord?!"

"I didn't. It's plain cider." Luxord chuckled a bit at how cute that was.. "She'd gotten drunk off of cider- where'd she go?"

"Hm?" Roxas looked down to see that his daughter was missing from his lap. "AHH! Where's my baby?!"

* * *

Kouruxka hiccupped as she walked throughout the hall of the Castle That Never Was. He steps were disoriented, not that she really care in the first place. She was a seven-month-old infant who had just gotten drunk off of apple cider. She still wonders how she got away from her mother so quickly.

…. Does it really matter?

Walking into Larxene's bedroom by mistake, the small nobody (A/N- if you guys want to call her that. Some readers might think so otherwise) looked at the walls in amazement. Everything was… baby blue? And the bright kind, too.

Walking further into the lion's den, Kouruxka climbed up the Savage Nymph's bed. Her eyes sparkled as it spotted a blue stuffed bear animal. She instantly grabbed the creature, hugging and biting on its ear.

"Well, well, well." A voice causes Kouruxka to look up. "What do we have here?" Larxene picked up Kouruxka by the back of her outfit. The infant blinked a couple of times at the Savage Nymph before laughing. Larxene, however, kept a straight face. "How did you even get here, you little bitch? I thought Mother Roxy had a leash on you."

Kouruxka hiccupped and burped in front of Larxene's face, laughing afterward. "Gogabluie?" She chuckled.

"… You're drunk, aren't you?"

"… Miji…" Kouruxka chuckled, which seem to anger the XII. Larxene dropped the infant on her bed, letting her bounce around and almost falling off the bed. The Savage Nymph took a chair and sat down, looking at the child playing with her stuff animal once again. "Now… What to do with you." She mumbled to herself. "Xemnas ordered me never to lay a hand on you again or else he'll turn me into a dusk. It's funny how much of a nuisance you can be." She sighed. "I can't kill you, sadly. And even if I did, Axel would never forgive me, let alone go near me again." Kouruxka turned to Larxene at the sound of her father's name. "Daddy?"

Larxene looked at the child with interest. "So you speak." She smirked. "My my. That proves how long it has been since I've seen you and you look as healthy as a horse… besides you being drunk off of apple cider."

"…Ligh." Kouruxka sneezed. Larxene growled, slightly scaring the child. "Cute… I hate it." She walked over to her closet. "You know what. Screw Xemnas. I might never get a chance like this again." She grabbed a box from the top shelve. "I'm going to kill you anyway. And-" Larxene's face became straight as she looked at her bed. The child was gone. But the Savage Nymph chuckled as she took out a kunai with a diamond tip. "Little brat. You just made this a little more fun. For me, that is."

* * *

Kouruxka walked throughout the hallways of the Castle that Never Was, yet again. She was yarning a bit, feeling the effect of the cider wearing off. She wonders where her mother was. She knew her father was on a mission, whatever that was, but where was mother. "Mommy Woxi?" She yelled out, not getting Roxas' name out completely. Her eyes turned to two double doors, both that are admitting a strange sound from behind it. She pushed the door open, looking around to see if she recognized the area. It was Vexen's lab. And right now, Marluxia had Vexen up against the wall, teasing him and sucking on his neck. The moans were from Vexen, himself.

Kouruxka blinked a couple of times at them. They have yet to notice her presence. The little infant decided to ventured deeper into the Lab since she didn't know what they were doing and couldn't care less right about now. Her eyes became fixed on a bottle at the edge of the table glowing a bright orange substance. "… ji!" She climbed on top of the chair and grabbed it. She turned her head to a beaker beside her, seeing that it's flames is about to go out. She sneezed and a white flame replaced the dying one.

"Shit!" Seems like that sneeze made Kouruxka's presence know. Vexen hastily put his jacket back on. "Damn. Can't that little brat XIII do anything right?!" Vexen wasted no time grabbing Kouruxka and putting her outside. And because Vexen did that, he did not notice that Kouruxka still had the potion.

* * *

"Kouruxka?!" Roxas yelled out as he walked thought the hallway with Luxord. "Damn it, where did she-ow!" Roxas backed up and rubbed his head, as he rammed into another nobody.

"Watch it you little, bitch." Oh joy. Just his luck. It just had to be Larxene.

The Gambler of Fate covered Roxas' mouth to stop him before he could retort, eyes locked onto the diamond kunai. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Oh quit your bitching, Luxord. You knew I had these all along." Larxene twirled her weapons around her fingers. "Besides, I'm saving these for a special somebody. Or should I say abomination since it's not clear that she's a nobody or not?"

"Where is my child?" Roxas hissed at the Savage Nymph. Larxene smirked. "If I knew, then I wouldn't be searching for her, now would I?" She chuckled. "Honestly. It's a wonder how Axel could love someone like you over me. Sad, really."

"Larxene-"

"I know!" Larxene clapped her hands together, interrupting the teen. "How about we play a game? The one who finds the little abomination first gets to do whatever they want with her."

"Larxene-"

"Bye bye now." Larxene smirked before walking off. Roxas growled. "Damn witch."

"Now's not the time to point out the obvious, luv." Luxord stated. "Right now, we have to find Kouruxka before she does."

Although, the Gambler of Fate probably knows that the child can take care of herself.

* * *

Kouruxka looked around at the lances that Xaldin circled around her. She smiled at her reflection off of one of the knives. "And you don't think trapping her in a lance cage is bad. As if." Xigbar snorted. Xaldin huffed. He really didn't care. She just wanted to make surer she doesn't pull his hair again. "She's too much trouble for her own good."

"Well that's what a child does, Xaldin." Xigbar said, stating the obvious. "Trust me, I know enough about raising kids. I use to be one of the best sitters around in my somebody days."

"Is that why you are a pedophile now?"

"No, I am not and that crush on Demyx was only a one time thing." Xigbar defended himself. Kouruxka blinked at them a couple of times before realizing that she still has the potion bottle from Vexen. She opened it up and spilt some of it on Xaldin's lances, each and every one of them. The lances moved up on their own and pointed towards the two nobodies that were arguing. "And what do you- ugh Xaldin." Xigbar looked at the lances pointed towards them, then the infant holding the half-empty potion. "…Xal…"

"Yeah, Xiggy…"

"That's Vexen's new animated potion, isn't it?"

"… I do believe so."

"Oh…" The Freeshooter and the Whirlwind Lancer both turned away and started running, the lances following behind. Kouruxka blinked a couple of times before laughing at nothing and walking off to find Roxas.

* * *

"… Zexy."

No answer.

"…Zexy?"

Still no answer. Demyx sighed. "If you help me out, I'll let you top tonight." And with that, Zexion closed his book, his attention directly on his boyfriend. "What is it-" The Cloaked Schemer stopped mid sentence, seeing as the blonde had Kouruxka latching onto his leg. "Mommy Woxi?" She asked, somewhat hyperventilating.

"… Demyx, why did you steal her again-"

"I sware, Zexy, I didn't steal her! She was walking around on her own!" The Melodious nocturne defended himself. " I was walking around the castle looking for you and then I hear-"

"Mommy Woxi?" Kouruxka started to tear up. She wanted Roxas badly, the Cloaked Schemer concluded. How the heck did this girl get out of Roxas' sight anyway? But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the potion bottle in her hand. "… Demy…"

"Yes?"

"Why does she have an empty bottle of Vexen's animated potion?" Zexion raised his eyebrow. Demyx laughed nervously. "Well you see-"

* * *

_"Mommy Woxi?" Demyx turned around due to a sadden voice. Kouruxka saw his blonde hair and mistaken him for Roxas again. Seeing that mistake, Kouruxka sat down on the floor and started to cry. "Oh crap!" Demyx started to panic. "Ugh… There there." He picked up the infant. "Everything's going to be alright. We're going to find you're mother." Big red eyes looked at the Melodious Nocturne with trust and held onto him tight. Demyx laughed at the irony. Just a few months ago, she would cry in his presence."_

"_Well well well." Larxene's voice sent shivered up Demyx's spine. "Looks like I just found myself an easy win."_

"_La-larnexe… hello…" Demyx backed up slowly. "How are you today-"_

"_Stop with the bull crap." _

"_Yes mam." Demyx held his head down while holding onto Kouruxka tightly. Kouruxka blinked at the Savage Nymph before sticking her tongue out at her. In a flash, Larxene was up in both of their faces, Kunais up to their neck and overflowing with electricity. "I know what I'm going to do." She smirked. "I'm going to kill you first. Then I'm going to take the fag that's holding you up and torture him nice and painful-"_

"_GOG GA!' Kouruxka dumped the rest of the bottle on Larxene. "Argh! My hair!" She tried to put her antennas back up, but it keeps falling every time. "That's it! It end-"_

_The Kunais suddenly pulled away from Larxene and pinned her down on the floor. "Hey?! What the?! I can't move!" The Savaged Nymph tried to free herself, but failed miserably. Demyx, even though he thought it was funny to watch Larxene attempt to get out of this predicament, decided that it was best to leave in case she does get free.

* * *

_"…Honestly. I can't leave you alone for one second without you about to die." Zexion huffed as he got up, walking off and signaling Demyx to follow him. "Thanks Zexy." The Melodious Nocturne smiled.

"I expect to be on top tonight rather you like it or not."

"ROXY!" The nickname tensed up both Luxord and Roxas as they recognized that voice all too clear. Axel returned from his mission. The redhead hugged Roxas from behind, savoring his warmth. "Hello my friend."

"… Axel… are you okay?" Roxas raised his eyebrow. He was expecting him to ask about Kouruxka. Unless…

"Who are you and what have you done to my Axel!" Roxas rammed the older nobody onto the ground, keyblade near his neck. Luxord flinched and pray the blonde off of him. Axel blinked in confusion. "What happen?"

"Axel will never say that!"

"You barely know me, so you don't know if I would say that or not." Axel smiled.

"I knew you for seven months to know that you won't say that to me." Roxas called his weapon away.

"Touché´" Axel chuckled. "But… there is a reason to why I am so happy." He bit his lips as he fumbled with the box inside his pocket. "Roxas-"

"Mother Roxy!"

"Don't call me-Kouruxka!" Roxas ran over and snatched his child up from Demyx, holding her close. "Oh thank you."

"Thak u." Kouruxka managed to copy off of Roxas, which even brighten the Key of Destiny's mood. Luxord walked over and helped Axel up. "We've been looking for her all day." He informed. "Slipped right from our sight."

"… She's a sneaky one." Axel sighed, but laughed. Kouruxka knows how to make a moment.

But she also knows how to ruin one, too.

* * *

Missions, missions, and more missions. The Key of Destiny and The Flurry of Dancing Flames were getting pissed off. The question had yet to been asked. Two reasons. One- missions. Xemnas is non-stopped with them. He's over loading everyone, including himself. Two, Kouruxka keeps ruining the moment. If it's by a sudden disappearance or creating a mess in the kitchen with flowers (Don't ask how that happen), Kouruxka had been interrupting Axel's chances. And the pyromaniac has been slowly losing his patients not only with the now ten-month-old child, but Xemnas too. And at the last meeting, he lost it.

"That's it!" Axel yelled, freaking out and surprising the other Orgy XIII members. "I had it with all these gawd damn missions! I had it with all this waiting! Damn it, Mansex, give us a damn break!"

"… Excuse me, VIII-"

"You heard me!" Axel yelled, not caring about what kind of punishment he might get later on for disrespecting Xemnas. "Damn it! Everyone's been too tired to even enjoy the little four hours we have to sleep when we come home! It's been three months of this hell! Three mother fucking months, Xemnas! A week of vacation won't hurt! I bet you that everyone is irritated because they haven't gotten some ass in a long time!"

"Is that your only reason-"

"No it is not because I haven't had any and I'm fine with that until Roxas is ready!" Roxas blushed at Axel's comment and groaned. Great. Now everyone knows he's a virgin. He was so going to kill the redhead later on. Axel got up from his seat and walked over to Roxas with haste. "But I have been waiting and waiting and waiting some fucking more just to hear what I want to or not!" Okay. Screw what Roxas said before. An angry Axel is a scary Axel. Not one to fuck with.

By the time the pyro got in front of Roxas, he calmed down and smiled. "Roxas. Screw what everyone else may think. Sure, we don't have hearts, but we sure do feel and that's good enough for me. And I feel for you. You're everything to me. And I'm not just doing this only for the benefit of your dream of a family and for Kouruxka's well being, but for us to grow, too."

Roxas was red. Redder than Red. Redder than fire. Redder than Axel's hair. Was he actually saying all of this stuff to him? Him? Roxas?! And actually mean every single word of it?!

"What I'm trying to say is I love you, Roxas." Axel smiled. "And-"

"VIII-"

"Gawd Damn It, Mansex! I don't care what you and you're little horn dog might think, I love him and that's all you need to know!"

"You can't-"

"And Larxene! Don't you DARE say a word!" Axel glared at her, instantly shutting her up. Roxas bit his lips, blushing and was thinking about what Axel just said to him over and over again.

Axel loved him.

Axel just admitted he loved him.

The pyromaniac lifted Roxas' head up. "Now I have a question for you." Getting down on his knees and pulling out a box, Axel smiled at the blonde. "Will you marry me?"

The entire room had different reactions to the display. Demyx, Xion, and Luxord smiled with approval along with Zexion and Lexeaus. Vexen and Marluxia had a shock face on to accompany Xaldin and Xigbar, whom had a small smirk. Saix and Xemnas was shocked as well, but kept their composer. And Larxene… well…

"That's absurd!" She hissed. "A nobody can't get married! That's unheard of! We aren't suppose to feel-"

"Quiet, XII." Xemnas stated, waiting for the results. This was finally getting interesting. Kouruxka was looking back and forward between he mother and her father. Tears finally fell out of the blonde's eyes as he sat Kouruxka down in his sit and hugged Axel tightly. "YES! Yes, I do!"

"You can't-"

"Actually, he can." Saix opened a rulebook. "There is nothing in the rulebook stating that any nobody can't show any emotion, if any, in any form or way unless any one of the nobodies receiving it complains about it.." Xemnas slightly chuckled at the sight of Roxas kissing Axel. "By the looks of it, they aren't complaining."

Larxene growled at the sight. The blonde was really becoming a nuisance.

* * *

Roxas looked at the ring on last time. A ring with three one carrot jewels in a line; an emerald, a diamond, and sapphire. Kouruxka was already asleep in her crib. Axel walked out of the bathroom to see Roxas still looking at the ring and smiled. "It will be there tomorrow." He stated. "Get some sleep."

"I can't." Roxas smiled. "I'm just… so happy."

"I'm glad you are." Axel crawled into the bed. "But the longer you stay away increases the chances of Kouruxka waking up." Roxas groaned as he put the ring up, crawling into the bed as well. He laid on top of Axel. "Just… say it again. Please?"

"Needy." Axel joked and laughed. "Okay. I love you, Mother Roxy." Roxas pouted at the nickname. "I love you too, sadly."

"That's good to know." Axel yarned. "But, you have to go to Namine and plan everything, or almost everything out."

"SHIT! When is it going to be?!" Roxas huffed. Axel chuckled. "Kouruxka's birthday. August 13."

"Why her birthday?"

"Because that's when we finally became a family one year ago. When she was born." He kissed the blonde. "Rather we thought so or not, she brought us together. Plus, we can get rid of two birds with one stone." Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around, allowing Axel to wrap his arms around him. "But… we'll get everything settle tomorrow."

"Sure… night…"

"Night." Axel kissed the blonde's forehead before drifting off. Roxas however couldn't sleep. He was too excited. He finally has what he wanted.

He's going to get a family.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I'm sorry that i couldn't do the wedding on AkuRoku day. but it will come. I promise. Reviews would be nice.

Surkura's out! Love all of yah!


	12. A Wedding and A Surprise Birthday

Hello everyone! Surkura's is back! And i have good news! (Depending on how you look at it) We are at the end of Season 1 of 'AkuRoku-Kouruxka'! I know. I've gotten so far in this story, it's not even funny for a new comer like me (It hasn't been a year yet, so i'm a new comer in my status) FIFTY REVIEWS! I've gotten over fifty reweiws! Specail thanks to...

_Bokmal14, XloneXwriter, foxyaoi123, NinjaSheik, FinalFallenFantasy, theDeadestPersonALIVE, Capericorn, Dear Lunacy, sasunarufangirl111, sensuality, Moonheart37327, Kawii-Neko-Neko-Chan, natcat5, kira and nicky, tetsuya-yoshimoto, and niukyo_. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Because this is the last chapter for Season 1, you know what that means! Wedding Day! That's right! This is my first time doing something like this, so it might suck a bit. Also, Larxene's bitchy again, but i like bitchy Larxene. i don't know why, but i guess that's what makes her an interesting character. Oh well. Without further ado, here's AkuRoku-Kouruxka Chapter 12.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR KOURUXKA, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. Enjoy ;3

* * *

The way Roxas was acting right about now can confuse people into making them think that Axel had gotten him pregnant.

The blonde was throwing up in the bathroom; Luxord patting his back like a 'fatherly figure' should for their 'daughter.' Roxas was so nervous about the entire wedding it was making him sick and pissing him off.

Pissing him off because he was acting like such a damn girl. Why the hell has he been doing that lately?!

Kouruxka stared at her mother as he let out another load of vomit, confused at his actions, and a little worried about him.

"Mommy Woxi?" She asked. Luxord looked back at the child standing in the doorway. "Your mother's fine, kiddo." He smirked. Kouruxka brought it and walked over to Zexion, allowing him to pick her up. "You sure you don't want to move it?"

"I've been waiting two months for this. I'm not going to let my nerves stop me now." Roxas grinned, picking himself up. "… I need some mouthwash and my toothbrush, though."

"Lexaeus." Zexion snapped and the Silent Hero went on his way. Roxas blinked at Zexion for a while.

"… I guess the snap was a little too much?"

"Yeah." Roxas walked over to them, getting his daughter back for the Cloaked Schemer. "I'll apologize when he returns. I guess I've been hanging around Marluxia too long when we where decorating the area."

"Marluxia can have that effect on you. Why do you think I'm never around him." Roxas chuckled. "But, um… how's my tuxedo." Kouruxka laughed at Zexion's quick and sudden stiffness. "See… about that…" The cloaked schemer rubbed the back of his head. Roxas' face became stuck with a serious look. "… Zexion."

"Axel cancelled that order." Luxord started. "And… ordered a dress."

"…. Hold her." Roxas handed his now year old child over to Luxord before searching for his 'husband.'

"… Why didn't you tell him we still have the tux?" Lexaeus walked back with the things Roxas asked for.

"Because Axel and everyone in the Organization want to see the lad cross dress."

"… oh."

* * *

"AXEL!" And with that, Axel quickly closed and locked the door. He knew this was going to happen. He knew the blonde would get pissed. But he so badly wants to see the blonde in a dress and what better way than to put him in a wedding dress, the ultimate of all dress- according to Marluxia, that is. A perfect timing, too, for a bonus.

"Axel!" Roxas banged on the door. "Axel, you open this damn door right now!"

"I thought you weren't going to sware in front of your daughter."

"If you had the door open, you would've known that she wasn't with me!" The pyro heard Roxas hissed. "But that's besides the point. The point is 'I Ain't Wearing A Dress!'"

"Aw. But Roxy! You would look so cute in a dress." Axel chuckled.

"How about you put one on then, huh?! You put on a gawd damn dress! You sure have the hips for it!"

"Ow… Must you always attack me there?"

"Axel! Open this door!"

"Can't. I'm not supposed to see the bride before the event. Wedding tradition."

"Axel!" Roxas huffed. Crossing his arms, the blonde leaned on the door. "You want to see me in a dress?"

"That's right."

"… It just makes no sense. If you want to see your lover in a dress, why don't you go with someone with, oh, I don't know, the opposite sex."

"Because I'm only attracted to you." Axel grinned. "And no, I'm not saying that just because we're getting married in a few hours. It's because I really am."

"… Sure." Roxas rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but to let a chuckled escape his lips.

"Besides, can't a guy fantasize?" Roxas now laughed at Axel's comment before walking off. Axel listens for a while before unlocking the door. He had a feeling he would've left after that comment. Demyx, along with Xaldin on the other side of the room, shook their head with a chuckle. "The boy loves you way too much." Xaldin stated. "I would've ram through the door if something like that ever happen to me."

"I'm just still surprise that Xemnas allowed it!" Demyx jumped on Axel's back. "You sure you didn't want a bachelor party."

"I'm sure. The last thing I want is Larxene sneaking in and trying to pose as another girl… or man. She 's flat-chested enough in order to pull that off."

"Ain't that the truth." Xaldin chuckled. "Alrighty. I'm going to check and see if your bride is going to chose the tuxedo or the dress."

"I want to come." Demyx jumped off Axel. "Zexy is with him. I want to see my lover."

Xaldin turned towards Axel before placing his hand on his shoulders. "It's been fun, teaching you, that is." The Whirlwind Lancer stated. "And you have become a great man. Powerful and loyal." Xaldin turned his head away. "And although your child is a pain in the ass." Axel chuckled at that. "She has a great father that will look over and train her. She will become the next big member in the Organization." Axel smiled faded as soon as he finished. "… Xaldin… About that-"

"Xaldin! Lets go!" Demyx grabbed the whirlwind lancer and left out, waving a quick goodbye to Axel. The pyromaniac chuckled a bit before looking back in the mirror and fixing up his tux. It was still a little overwhelming to him. He gets Kouruxka and Roxas. And to top everything all off, they get to be a family… while, more of a family.

The sound of footsteps walking in the room made Axel stiffen, his emotions becoming a lot more serious and ready to kill. "You have no business being here, pikachu." He hissed. Larxene did a quick smirk. She was far too piss to do a comeback. Her mind was on one goal.

"… How could you?" She hissed. Axel sighed, knowing what she meant already, but that didn't stop the Savage Nymph from ranting. "How could you choose HIM, a kid who's barely sixteen, over me? Sure, I'm nineteen, two years over you, but at least I know more. I have more experience. I have what men want. I AM what men want! So why him… over me… DID THAT NIGHT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU-"

"Larxene, that night meant nothing!" Axel hissed, getting the nymph's face. "You knew that! You knew damn well what THAT was! That was a simple one-night stand that dealt with a bet between Marluxia and I! You even said it was okay! Larxene… I never liked you and I never will. I can't love you and I won't even try." Axel sighed before looking at her again, calming down. "My heart belongs to Roxy-"

"ROXAS!" Larxene hissed, hating that name from the depths of her heart. "And please don't give me that bull shit! We have no hearts!"

"Then why are you here?" Asked Axel, taking Larxene back a little. "B-Because… You're mine!" She hissed. "You will always be mine! I own you and you own me from that very night! You know it!"

"Larxene! I don't know what the hell is going in your mind, but listen to this. I. Don't. Love. You."

"… You used me."

"Finally! Finally, you figure it out!" Axel looked away. "Yes I did and I am sorry that I use you but that-" Slap!' Axel hissed at the pain. She put some electric current within her attack. "… You should be my toy… just like I was yours. You were this close. This close. And don't say you weren't, because you keep denying. I saw you! I know you! And then… Then _Roxy_, "The venom in his name made Axel flinched a bit, "came around and brain-washed you! I could've had you!"

"… Roxy… was my light." And with that, Larxene slapped him again before storming off. "Hope your wedding's a disaster."

Axel rubbed his cheek. That girl can pack a punch.

* * *

A dress.

Can he handle it?

Roxas growled as Luxord and Zexion showed him his outfit. It was a simple dress. No strap with a lace at the top and around the waist. At least Axel knows a limit and decided not to order those extremely puffy ones. But still, a dress?

"… None of you will ever let me live this down if I go along with it, would you?"

"Nope." Roxas glared at Zexion, who was smirking. Being around Demyx had made him a little too bold.

Kouruxka smiled at the dress. "Prutty." She laughed. Great. Now his daughter likes it and expects for him to wear it to.

"… I'm not stuffing anything in the bra."

"I don't think Axel wants you to do that, luv. That defeats the entire 'gay' title."

"This entire dress defects it." Roxas sat down and huffed. "I'm not wearing any heels."

"The dress is long enough to cover whatever shoes you wanted to wear."

"You guys aren't going to mess with my hair."

"Marluxia says that your hair is untamable anyway."

"I'm not throwing a bouquet."

"Trust me, luv. No one will be able to pull off this stunt again." Luxord smirked at the quietness admitting from the blonde. "So are you going to wear it?"

"I'm not telling you." Roxas smirked. "Because I'm not sure if you guys aren't going to tell Axel or not."

"Now what gave you that idea?"

"I hear Demyx and Xaldin in the hallway and I'm pretty sure Zexion smell them, too."

Zexion slightly chuckled before opening the door; the two 'spies' falling down on top of each other. "… Hey Roxy…" Demyx laughed nervously. Before Roxas could retort, Larxene came barging in. "You think you won this, huh? YOU THINK YOU WON!"

Kouruxka hid behind her mother as Roxas summoned his keyblade. "What are you doing here?!"

"What? Aren't going to cuss me out like you want to? Or have that abomination made you soft like it took my Axel away from me!?" Lightning started scattering across her body. "And you think you can defeat me when you know good damn and well that I'm faster and stronger than you'll ever hope to be!" Larxene charged in for the attack. Roxas clashed his keyblades together to block her from striking his face. "Mommy!" Kouruxka grabbed and started pulling on Roxas' leg. Larxene snarled at the little girl and pushed her and Roxas back. She was able to regain herself quicker and launched herself to attack the child until her body suddenly froze, inches away from Kouruxka's face.

Luxord held his hand out semi-clutch towards Larxene, stopping her body's time flow. Larxene growled at the Gambler of Fate. "You know… you were one of my favorite people to hang around with, Luxord." She stated. "You became soft as well."

"No I didn't." Luxord smirked. "You just became dumber."

Zexion snapped his fingers and a large bubble-like capsule contained her. Roxas quickly grabbed Kouruxka away from Larxene. "Thanks."

"No problem." Luxord finally took his spell of Larxene once he was sure she was isolated in her cell. Larxene growled and started attacking every part of the bubble, only to have her attacked be absorbed. "I'll kill you, Roxas and you're little abomination! Axel is mine! I own him!"

Roxas looked away from Larxene. "Get her out of here. Please."

"Xaldin-"

"On it." Xaldin started to push Larxene out of the room, along with Demyx and Zexion. Luxord turned towards Roxas and put a comforting hand on his shoulders. "You're okay?"

"No… she really did love Axel." Roxas sighed. "I'm a little pissed at him for using her because I know how she feels, but…" The blonde looked up and smiled. "She's not going to ruin what I worked so hard for. Not today."

* * *

Saix tugged on his tuxedo collar. "This is an outrage." He hissed. "Couldn't we just keep our jackets on? I feel so naked without it."

"Aw. The little doggy can't handle a tie?" Xigbar laughed, ignoring the glares that Saix was giving him. "As if. And besides, should you be use to being naked since you're with the Superior most of the time?"

"XIGBAR-"  
"II and VII. Calm down this instant." Xemnas stated, mainly at Saix to stop him from going in his berserk mode. "This will all be over in a second."

"So why hasn't it been over yet?" Saix mumbled under his breath. He's not the one for disrespect or anything, but Xemnas knows that if he doesn't like anything, he'll let everyone know it.

Larxene growled as she looked at Axel, still trapped her bubble-like cell. Axel and Xemnas caught the news of what happen between Roxas and her. And while Xemnas wanted to turn her into a dusk, Axel found a more torture-ish punishment for her. She was going to watch the wedding ceremony rather she wanted to or not- and she seriously didn't want to.

Axel stood at the end of the aisle, becoming a little impatient. "Relax." Xion smiled to the pyromaniac. "The time is near."

"… I know." Axel chuckled. "More than likely, though, he picked the tuxedo."

"Are you angry about that?"

"Nah. A little upset, but I was pushing it, don't you think?"

"Nope." Xion chuckled, allowing the pyro to smile. "I don't think so at all."

"Alright! Places everyone!" Marluxia clapped his hands. "I don't want a single thing out of place. Everything must be perfect! Perfect I tell you! Perfect! Vexen! Cue the piano!"

Vexen rolled his eyes and started to play '_Here Comes The Bride_'.

Roxas peeked down the aisle and moved back. "Darn nerves." He hissed at himself. Seriously, why the hell is he acting so much like a girl. Luxord chuckled at the blonde. "Roxas. You'll be fine." He smiled. "Now, come on. Axel's waiting for you."

"… I still can't believe I'm doing this." Roxas picked up his daughter and walked out.

"Woah." Namine stated as she and other others looked at Roxas. Even Vexen stopped playing the piano to stare at him. He was… gorgeous. Sexy, if going by Axel's mind.

Roxas blushed and looked away. "Okay, so I'm wearing the dress." He huffed. "Big woop. Can we continue on with my wedding?"

"… Oh, yes!" Marluxia covered up a nosebleed and cue Vexen to continue playing. Luxord, being the 'father figure' walked down the aisle with Roxas, Kouruxka in her mother's arms in a cute sundress. She smiled once her red eyes met with Axel. "Daddy!" She held her arms up. Axel picked up his child once they made it to the end of the aisle. "Hey there, my little sugar plump. Happy birthday." He kissed her forehead before handing her to Luxord. Xemnas cleared his throat and forced his self to look away from Roxas in order to stated the vows. "Dearly beloved. We are gather here today-"

"You look sexy in that dress, Roxy." Axel whispered. Roxas blushed and looked away. "You so owe me." He groaned. "But thanks." Axel chuckled. "No problem."

"Do you, Axel, take Roxas to be your wife-"

"I'm still a boy!" Roxas hissed at Xemnas. "Don't I have the right to be call husband?"

"Hm. No." Axel laughed, ignoring the glares Roxas gave him. "And don't worry about finishing it, Superior. I do."

Larxene growled as she watched the wedding take place, hearing both Axel and Roxas saying 'I do' and the exchanging in the ring. It was sickening. And when Xemnas asked for those who oppose of this, her voice couldn't be heard outside the bubble. Damn Zexion for making it sound prove. When did he do that, anyway? Sneaky emo.

"With the power vested within me, your Superior, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Roxas glared at Xemnas, but he paid no mind to it. "You may now kiss the bride."

Roxas face turned red. He? Kiss Axel? In front of everyone? That hasn't happen before.

Axel notice the tension in Roxas and held his chin up. "I'll start off then." And with that, the pyromaniac connected his lips with Roxas, creating a sudden uproar in claps from the spectators. Roxas couldn't help but to kiss back, loving the heat admitting from his lover. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Roxy."

Kouruxka looked at her parents and smiled at them without much of a clue what's going on.

Suddenly, she pulsed. She blinked her eyes closed before glowing in a bright aura, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"What's happening to my child!?" Roxas panicked as he ran over a grabbed her. Just like that, the bright aura expanded within the room, blinding everyone until it disappeared.

Red eyes blinked open as it looked up at its mother, with its father behind him. The eyes looked around at the rest of the organization members, who was staring back in shock, even Larxene. Lexaeus almost drop the cake that he brought in a few moments ago.

A giggled erupted from the owner of the eyes as she read the message on the cake. "Congratulation and happy first birthday?" A sweet little voice stated. "Silly mommy. I'm seven."

And she wasn't lying. Little baby Kouruxka was now a seven-year-old holding onto her mother with big bright red eyes staring at Roxas. Her black hair was longer and in two pigtails. She looked more like Roxas, but her grin and laugh reminds everyone of Axel.

"What's with everyone looking at me like that?" She giggled.

* * *

Surprised, right? I thought about how i was going to age her and my friend gave me the idea so i decided to put it into use. try to figure out what idea was if you like.

So the story is one hold for a moment. I'm editing the previous chapters up right before i get back to editing and starting season 2 of Chronicle of Love.

R&R will still be nice. Surkura's out Bitches! Love Ya and i'll see you again soon! :)


End file.
